Everything Feels Right
by IzzyLovesSnape
Summary: It was the trio 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron was finally getting the point he had failed to understand for years. But even if he did get the point...can he make it right? Harry realized that he was developing feelings towards Ginny..Chap 2 is UP!
1. Default Chapter

'Food! Great, I'm starving!' said Ron as he settled himself on a bench next to Harry.

Ron pulled every dish within reach towards him and started eating like it was his last meal. Hermione put on a disgusting face.

'Honestly Ron, can't you at least show some table manners?' said Hermione, gracefully cutting up her potatoes, 'and please don't talk with your mouth full.'

Just then Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, walked in the Great Hall and hurried over to Hermione.

'Hermione, have you seen Ginny?' asked Roger, glancing at Ron.

'No.'

'If you see her, can you tell her I'm looking for her? – Thanks,' said Roger.

'Wha – dyou – wonnoshee-he?' asked Ron through a mouthful of food, causing Hermione and Harry to look at him in disgust.

Roger stared at him and raised an eyebrow. He ignored Ron's question and left to the Ravenclaw table.

'I don't like him,' announced Ron, pulling another steak – and – kidney pie and helping himself to seconds.

'Neither do I,' muttered Harry under his breath, cutting his dish of pork chop.

'Tell me, 'Mione, is Roger going out with Ginny?' demanded Ron looking disgruntled, prompting Hermione to shake her head.

'I don't know, Ronald. Even if I do, I won't tell you. It's Ginny's business,' said Hermione firmly, 'you want to know, you ask her yourself – here she comes.'

Ginny came stumping into the Great Hall, spotted them and walked over.

'Hey, guys!' greeted Ginny, putting her bag on the bench next to Hermione.

'Hello Ginny!' said Harry and Hermione in unison.

'Ginny, Roger was looking for you,' added Hermione ignoring Ron's grunts.

'He was? OK – I'll be back in a minute,' said Ginny as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table, looking for Roger.

'What is it with Ginny and Ravenclaw boys?' demanded Ron as he shoveled pie into his mouth. 'First, Michael Corner and now Roger Davies. Why can't she choose someone from Gryffindor?'

'It doesn't make any difference – you'll still hate the guy,' said Harry promptly, helping himself to seconds of pork chop.

'Yeah – but at least I can keep an eye on him – then I can show Ginny what a jerk he might be,' said Ron, rolling his eyes.

'Ron, Ginny's not a little girl anymore - '

'Why did Roger's girlfriend break up with him? I bet because he's a total git,' Ron went on, ignoring Hermione.

'Ron, Ginny can take care of herself - '

'Didn't you tell us, Harry about Roger's make out session with his girlfriend in Madam Puddifoot's Teashop last year? If I see him doing that with Ginny, I'll **i **_kick_ /i him,' added Ron, still ignoring Hermione.

'Oh - c'mon, Ron,' said Harry, getting sick of Ron's whining.

'Honestly, I'm surprised Ginny has guys chasing after her,' continued Ron, the look between proud and pure disgust was on his face.

'Ron – just because you don't seem to be able to attract the opposite sex, doesn't mean Ginny's the same!' said Hermione nastily, putting down her spoon.

Ron, who had treacle tart halfway through his mouth, dropped his fork onto the plate with a clatter. Harry stared at Hermione. That was the wrong thing to say. Harry could tell Hermione realized it too only a second too late.

'Ron – I – that came out all wrong,' spluttered Hermione.

'No – that came out perfectly – you're right, Ginny's different,' said Ron in a low voice. He got up to his feet, 'I'll see you in the common room, Harry.'

Ron walked out of the Great Hall slowly, ignoring greetings from fellow Gryffindors. Hermione looked regretful.

'I'll be in the library,' informed Hermione miserably, taking her bag and she too walked out of the Hall.

Harry shook his head. Ron and Hermione never seemed to be able to go through a day without bickering and Harry had had enough of it. Why can't they just admit they like each other? Then all problems will be settled.

'Harry, where's everyone?' asked Ginny, panting, her face flushed from the running or her meeting with Roger, Harry wasn't sure.

'Ron left early to the common room and Hermione's in the library,' said Harry, pulling a dish of Yorkshire pudding towards him.

'Ron left early? Without pudding? I should write down the date, this is history!' exclaimed Ginny.

Harry snorted into his pudding. Ginny sure had a sense of humour.

'Well, I got to go and find Hermione,' said Ginny, hefting her bag on her shoulder.

Harry could see Roger Davis waiting for her near the entrance to the Great Hall.

'You don't want to eat first?'

'It's OK. I'm not that hungry. See you later.' Ginny hurried over to Roger and dashed out of the Hall.

Harry sat on an armchair by the fire later that night, trying to finish his homework. Christmas breaks were just one week away, and he wanted to enjoy work-free holidays. He flipped through his Potions book lazily, wishing that Snape would just suddenly dropped dead, so he won't have to do his homework.

Just then, Hermione climbed in the portrait hole, followed closely by Ginny.

'Hey, Harry,' said Hermione, coming over to join him.

Hermione looked over at Ron. He was hunched in a corner, staring out the window across the grounds. He spotted Hermione, got up and dragged himself to bed.

'He'll be OK. He always will,' Harry said, as though reading her mind. 'Just give him some time.'

'Well – alright then,' said Hermione yawning, 'I'm going to bed.'

And she too, climbed the girls' staircase.

'Are they still fighting?' asked Ginny as she sank into the armchair next to Harry's. 'Hermione told me what happened at dinner,' she added as she spotted Harry's puzzled look.

'Yeah. You must know that Ron's a bit stubborn.'

'Trust me – I know,' said Ginny nodding, as she took out her quill to start on her Potions essay.

'Potions homework?' asked Harry, glancing at the top of Ginny's parchment. 'I'm doing mine too.'

'Yeah – maybe you can help me with this, Harry,' said Ginny, dipping the point of her quill into her inkpot, her expression full of hope.

'Me! I can't guarantee you anything Ginny. I'm not at all good in Potions,' said Harry, grinning.

'But you received an 'O' for your O.W.L in Potions,' protested Ginny, 'you must be good.'

'Well, I was surprised 'bout that myself. I'm still wondering how on earth it was possible.'

'Why do you still take Potions, anyway?' asked Ginny, rubbing her forehead.

'I want to become an Auror, so it's compulsory to take Potions,' replied Harry. 'I wasn't exactly thrilled about it.'

'Bet Snape got the shock of his life,' added Ginny, grinning broadly.

'Yeah, he must have, coz he managed to give me the look of deepest loathing that I thought could not get any worse than before,' said Harry, putting down his quill and scanned his Potions book once more.

'He's always like that. Nothing seemed to be able to make him happy. He must live a miserable life – no jokes, no friends, no **i **_girlfriend_/i ' Ginny said, sniggering.

Harry laughed so hard at Ginny's comment that he scared a couple of timid-looking first years nearby. Both of them continued discussing about Snape's love life and made jokes on him until they were the last in the common room.

'Oh – Harry,' said Ginny breathlessly, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, 'I'm going to have to go to bed. I can't finish this – not when I have no energy left from all this laughing.' Ginny stuffed her quill, inkpot and her half-finished Potions essay inside her bag and set off up the girls' staircase.

Harry waved her goodnight as he too packed his bag and seconds later he turned his head towards the girls' dormitories again. He smiled. He had spent the whole night joking and laughing with Ginny. She was just as hilarious as Ron. Maybe it was in her Weasley blood. Harry yawned widely and climbed the boys' stairs.

Ron and Hermione were back on speaking terms during breakfast much to Hermione's delight. Harry loved that they were friends again too much to say anything – though he suspected that Ron hadn't actually forgotten about what Hermione had said the day before. The morning posts came as usual as hundreds of owls soared into the Great Hall to deliver posts to the addressees. A beautiful, snowy owl much like Hedwig dropped a letter in front of Hermione. Ron made an attempt to snatch it, but Hermione was much quicker. She carefully examined the letter and tore opened the envelope. She read it with growing interest and occasionally blurted out squeals of excitement.

'Who's that from?' asked Ron curiously, glancing up from his plate as Hermione folded the letter and put it in her bag.

'Viktor,' replied Hermione nonchalantly.

Ron returned his attention towards his plate again without another word. Harry waited for him to say something as he'd always do every time Viktor Krum is mentioned, but surprisingly he kept quiet the entire time. Only his angry grunts were heard as his buttered toast dropped onto his robes.

'Good morning, Ginny,' greeted Hermione as Ginny took a seat next to her. 'You're late.'

'Yeah, I know I am,' said Ginny, hastily spreading butter on her toast, 'I went to bed late last night.'

'Why?' demanded Ron impatiently, 'busy helping Roger to figure which is the head and tail of a broomstick? He's such an idiot I'm not surprised if he doesn't know.'

'Ron!' snapped Hermione, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'It's fine Hermione,' assured Ginny, glancing at Hermione before turning her attention towards Ron. 'No – I was busy doing my homework.'

Harry smiled shrewdly. He knew for sure that wasn't the entire truth as Ginny had spent the whole night laughing with him, her homework barely finished.

'Do y'know Hermione, I read it in this one book – there's a potion to keep **i **_nosy_ /i people out of your life,' Ginny went on, glancing back at Hermione and clearly emphasizing on the word nosy, 'maybe you can help me make it.' She caught Harry's eyes and grinned.

Hermione chuckled while Harry tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Ron turned pink around the ears with trace of embarrassment on his face.

'Sure, I'll help,' said Hermione in a casual tone, trying hard to fight back a smile. 'God knows how much I need that too.'

They continued to enjoy their breakfast in silence – Ron glanced up at Hermione several times curiously – Hermione steadily munching her toast while reading her Charms book – Ginny caught Harry staring at her for the third time.

'So, what do you have today?' asked Harry promptly, trying to excuse his stares.

'Only Transfigurations and Defense Against The Dark Arts,' said Ginny shrugging as she rose to her feet and picked up her bag before glancing up at Harry again, 'don't forget tonight, I still have a lot to finish.' And she hurried out of the Hall.

'What are you and Ginny planning to do tonight?' asked Ron suspiciously as they too got up and made their way to History of Magic.

'I promise to help her with her Potions homework,' replied Harry vaguely, taking longer strides to keep up with Hermione.

'But –but,' spluttered Ron, 'Why you? Why not Hermione?'

'Ron – just drop it,' said Hermione firmly.

Harry was grateful that Ron listened to Hermione and was even more grateful when they entered the classroom as Ron had no further opportunity to bombard him with questions – Harry wasn't exactly keen to answers questions from the most protective brother he'd ever met.

Later that night in the common room, Harry found it hard to concentrate on his attempt to help Ginny with her homework with all the noise coming from a bunch of fourth - years in the middle of the room. Not that Harry can concentrate on anything with Ginny close to him, but the noise made it harder. One of them, a lanky boy was demonstrating an action sequence that might have been a dance or an imitation of an animal yet unknown to mankind, Harry couldn't tell. Nevertheless, he received tremendous applause and cheers from his friends at the end of his demonstration. Harry looked up at Ron who had been conspicuously watching him and Ginny from over the top of his half-built card castle (another reason why Harry couldn't concentrate) and cleared his throat.

'Ron, can you ask them to be quiet?' asked Harry, gesturing at the fourth-years.

'Huh? – I can't Harry,' said Ron, placing another card on his card castle.

'Why not? You're a prefect!' said Harry incredulously.

'Well yeah – but I'm their **i **_favourite_ /i prefect. They like me. Let Hermione handle this, she's the strict one,' answered Ron as his card castle blew up, burning his thumb.

'Good one, Ron – that's what you got for not doing your job well.'

It was Hermione. She had arrived from the girls' dormitories clutching a parchment, a quill and an inkpot. She walked over to the fourth-years and told them off for being too noisy. They all looked very gloomy and some of them departed to the dormitories. Harry was full of admiration at Hermione's authority. She joined them at the table and sat opposite Ron. Ron had abandoned his card castle and was now reading **i **_The Tactics, Strategies and Diversity of Quidditch_ /i Hermione unrolled her parchment and started writing.

'Letter for Vicky?' asked Ron rather overly casual, peeking over his book.

Hermione nodded but didn't look up. She kept on writing in silence for another half an hour, pausing occasionally to dip her quill in her inkpot. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione glancing at Ron several times over the top of her quill. Ginny looked up from her parchment (she had been writing down the conclusion Harry had given her) and squinted at Ron before glancing at Hermione and back to Ron again and put her quill down.

'So, how's Viktor?' asked Ginny amiably, shooting Ron a cunning look.

'He's fine. He's going to Germany for Christmas,' replied Hermione rather enthusiastically, scanning through her letter.

A soft snort was heard.

'He said he's going to buy me a gift from Germany…'continued Hermione, folding the letter carefully and put it in an envelope.

Another snort was heard, considerably louder.

'…..but I told him not to,' finished Hermione, ignoring the distracting sound.

'He's so sweet,' remarked Ginny, smiling.

'Yeah, he is,' agreed Hermione, sealing the envelope. 'Is there anything wrong, Ron?'

Ron had slammed shut the book with another loud snort. Harry grinned wryly.

'Nah – nothing. This book got the information on the Chudley Cannon wrong,' said Ron, running his fingers through his hair absently.

'I'm going to bed,' announced Hermione, yawning widely. 'See you all tomorrow.' She collected all her stuffs and departed to the girls' dormitories.

Harry might have been wrong but he noticed Hermione's expression darkened.

'You're so tactless,' Ginny told Ron, glaring at him in exasperation.

'Huh? What did I do?' demanded Ron.

'Why didn't you say something?' asked Ginny.

'Like what?'

'Like whatever you always said every time Viktor is mentioned,' said Harry, joining in.

'What for?' asked Ron incredulously. 'You know how she resembled a sabre-toothed tiger every time I said something about her **i **_Vicky_.' /i

'At least it shows that you have some interest in what's going on with her and Viktor,' replied Ginny briskly.

'What do you mean?' asked Ron, utterly confused.

'Oh Ron – why do you think she came down here to write a letter to Viktor in front of your face?' asked Ginny fervently. 'Why would she do that when everything concerning Viktor will only lead to another one of your infamous arguments?'

'She just wanted to show off her **i **_boyfriend_/i ' said Ron impatiently, looking disgruntled.

'And why do you think she wanted to do that for?' asked Harry, completely understanding the whole situation.

'How am I supposed to know? Females' minds work in a very twisted way, mind you.'

'Ah – forget it! You're just so clueless,' snapped Ginny, smoothing the creases on her robes and set off the girls' staircase.

Ron goggled at her.

'What have I done?' demanded Ron desperately, looking at Harry.

Harry and Ron walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch for their final training before Christmas the next day. Harry had been devising new Quidditch tactics with Ron during the summer holidays when he was made the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. When they arrived at the changing room, everyone else was already there. Harry gave a small pep talk and then they departed to the pitch. The weather was perfect. Harry supervised his team, correcting every mistake he spotted. Ron had improved tremendously after his spectacular performance when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup the previous year. He was now one of the best Keeper Gryffindor ever had since Oliver Wood. Ginny had switched to playing Chaser once Harry was back on the team. She was just at talented as Gyffindor previous Chasers – maybe better. Harry couldn't resist complimenting her every time she scored a goal. He'd better get a grip on himself. Gryffindor was the favourite to win the Cup this year and Harry was going to make sure it happen just that. By the time they'd done training, it was already dark. Harry and Ron dashed to the Great Hall, sweaty and hungry.

'How was practice?' asked Hermione, who had been waiting for them at the Gryffindor table, buried in her book.

'Excellent,' said Harry as he greedily shoveled roasted potatoes into his mouth and choked. Hermione shook her head. By the time Harry had properly swallowed the potatoes, Ron was already helping himself to seconds of pork chop.

'Where's Ginny?' inquired Hermione as she looked around the Gryffindor table and noticed Ginny wasn't there.

Silence greeted her questions. Harry and Ron's mouth was so full; they'd spray bits of food if they opened their mouth. Instead Harry just shrugged. Hermione continued reading her book, occasionally nodding in agreement to the facts written in it and after quite sometime, she closed her book and got up.

'I'll see you guys upstairs,' she announced.

'Hold on – I'm coming too,' said Ron wiping his mouth and turned towards Harry. 'I'll see you later, OK?'

Harry nodded and waved them goodbye. He kept on shoveling the treacle tart and looked around for signs of a certain pretty red-haired girl. No luck. He took one last sip of pumpkin juice and vacated his seat. As he walked into the Entrance Hall, he bumped headlong into Ginny.

'Where have you been?' he asked.

'Oh – I was meeting some friends,' said Ginny, her eyes tracing every inch of Harry's face. 'You got dirt on your cheek.'

Harry's face reddened. He quickly made an attempt to wipe off the dirt with his robes sleeve. Consequently, it got worse because his robe was splattered with mud. Ginny laughed.

'Here – let me do it,' said Ginny, pulling out a cloth from inside her robes and wipe Harry's left cheek gently. The gesture made Harry lose his breath. 'There – all done. Perfectly kissable.'

'Thanks,' muttered Harry, trying hard to regain control.

'I'll see you around, Harry,' said Ginny, leaning forward and kissed Harry swiftly on his previously muddy cheek.

Harry's heart skipped. As he watched Ginny disappeared among the students in the Great Hall, all the times he had spent with Ginny come flooding into his mind. He smiled. He remembered the scene at the Ministry of Magic the year before where Ginny had come face to face with several Death Eaters during the rescue mission. He remembered the sight of Ginny's unconscious body after a jet of red light struck her. Harry thought about the fun time he had with Ginny at The Burrow during the summer holidays. He thought about the night they spent laughing out loud at jokes about Snape. He thought about the kiss Ginny had given him. As these images went through Harry's head, he came to a sudden realization. His feeling for Ginny was completely different from how he used to feel about Cho Chang. Harry turned and strode past the Entrance Hall to the stairs. As he climbed the marble staircase to the Gryffindor Tower, all he could do was wonder when was it exactly that he had fallen for Ginny Weasley.

When he entered the common room, he was still smiling. When he was in his dormitory, the smile was still there. Even when he had pulled the hanging around his bed and took off his glasses, the smile never left his face. And then he drifted to sleep.

He dreamed he was back at the changing room after another excellent practice. Ginny lingered, though he had asked everyone to head back to the castle. He was putting the Bludgers back inside the crate when Ginny stepped closer to him. He can hear her breathing, she was way too close.

'Harry,' her soft voice rang in his ears.

Before he knew it, Ginny had kissed him deeply. It was so…..

Harry woke up really late on Christmas morning to the sound of laughter and paper ripping. He pulled back the hangings around his four-poster bed and put on his glasses. He saw Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville were halfway through unwrapping their Christmas presents. He tried to remember the dream he had had last night. It was so real. Harry grinned to himself and walked over.

'Happy Christmas, Harry,' chorused them. 'It's noon already,' added Seamus.

'Happy Christmas.'

'Come on, see what you've got - wow, thanks Harry,' said Ron as he unwrapped Harry's present for him which was a book - i '_Chudley Cannon: The History and The Glory'_ /i . Ron had received another sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a writing set consisted of several pieces of parchments, three quills and two inkpots from Hermione. Ron had given Harry a box of Harry's favourite sweets – Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees and Bertie's Botts' Every Flavour Beans. Harry received a jumper and home-made mince pies from Mrs. Weasley and he too, received a writing set from Hermione. Harry gave a small snort of laughter. Hermione always seemed to be able to make him feel guilty for not doing his homework. Harry collected all his presents and kept them in his trunk.

'Hey Harry – you missed this one,' said Dean, pointing at a box wrapped in pink paper.

'Huh?'

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't expecting anymore present from anyone else, not even the Dursleys. He examined the box to see who the sender was, but there was no name. He carefully tore the wrapper to find a box of multi-coloured sugar quills. Inside the box, there was a card that said:

**i **_Dear Harry,_ /i

**i **_Happy Christmas. Hope you'll like the quills._ /i

**i **_Ginny._ /i

'Ginny gave you this?' asked Ron who had been peering over Harry's shoulder to read the card. 'She never gave me anything. Why did she give you a present?'

Harry ignored Ron's questions. Ginny had given him a Christmas presents. In five years that they've known each other, this was the first time he had ever received a gift from Ginny. Harry took this as a good sign and the smile that was on his face since the day before lengthened. Seconds later (the smile never left his face) he felt rather bad because he hadn't got Ginny anything. Sucking one of the sugar quills – the red one (Ron had requested for the blue quill), he placed the box on his bed, his brain working furiously to find something to give to Ginny.

'Don't worry mate – you don't have to give her anything. She'll be just fine,' said Ron as though reading his mind.

Numbly surprised by Ron's remark, Harry shrugged.

'C'mon – let's go for lunch,' announced Neville.

'Thanks Ginny for the quills, I like them,' Harry told Ginny when they met at the Gryffindor table during lunch. 'I'm sorry I didn't get you anything.'

'It's alright, Harry,' assured Ginny. 'I don't mind.'

'But I got to tell you,' whispered Harry, leaning forward. 'Ron had confiscated all the blue quills.'

Ginny chuckled and nodded briefly. 'I'd thought he would.'

'Wanna go outside?' asked Harry, glancing around at Ron and Hermione.

'Let's go,' said Ron, hastily taking a sip of pumpkin juice and sprayed some all over his robes.

'Honestly, Ron,' said Hermione, with revolted look on her face.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny strolled along the winding path on the grounds, enjoying the cold weather. All around them, a lot of people were happily socializing. Some were making snowmen. Harry watched a couple of third – years quarrelling over the snowman they were making with much interest; consequently he was hit hard on the back of his head with snowballs two consecutive times. He turned around and saw Ron and Hermione grinning sheepishly at him.

'Sorry, mate – couldn't resist,' said Ron, throwing another snowball at him.

Harry ducked just in time and grabbed a handful of snow and aimed at Ron. He missed; instead his snowball hit Ginny who was standing harmlessly at one side right on face.

'Oops – sorry Gin,' said Harry, concerned.

'Oh yeah – you'll be sorry,' replied Ginny slyly, wiping snow off her face.

'Harry, if I was you – I'll run right away,' said Ron, alarmed as Ginny bent down and pretended to tie her shoelace.

Harry didn't even have time to register what Ron had said in his head when Ginny's snowball hit him hard on the stomach. Before the pain could fade away, he was hit again on the back. Harry took a deep breath to ease the agonizing pain, but then he was hit again right on the face. Harry fell flat on his back. Ron, Hermione and Ginny howled with laughter.

'I've told you mate,' said Ron sympathetically, bending forward and reached an arm towards Harry, 'she's evil.' Ron pulled Harry up on his feet.

They spent the entire afternoon having furious snowball fight until Hermione and Ginny decided to head back to the common room before the Christmas feast started.

'Don't be late!' yelled Ron as they walked inside the Entrance Hall.

The Great Hall had been decorated stunningly for Christmas with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and sparkling Christmas trees at every entrance to the Hall. The ceiling was enchanted black and starry.

Harry took a seat next to Ron in the Great Hall. While waiting for the feast to start, they discussed about their upcoming Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that was going to take place right after the Christmas holidays.

'We're going to flatten them,' announced Ron confidently, 'they have no chance against us, not when I'm the Keeper.' Ron pointed to his chest and grinned broadly.

'Oh yeah – very confident aren't you, Ron?

Hermione had arrived at the table, all clean and fresh. Ginny was striding along; breaking into another one of her infectious smiles, her long red hair glistened under the starry night. The sight of her was arresting. Without even noticing, Harry had been holding his breath.

Just as Ginny seated herself opposite Harry, Professor Dumbledore got up to his feet and welcomed everyone to enjoy the magnificent feast. All sorts of dish were on the table; everybody was spoilt for choice. Buzz of chatter filled the Hall as everyone tucked in to their food and swapped stories. Harry inconspicuously stole a glance at Ginny – she was enjoying her roasted chicken and chatting animatedly with Hermione. Hermione was busy complaining about the hefty amount of work that the house elves had to do to fill everyone's stomach. She still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. Ginny listened to her tentatively and nodded several times in agreement to what she said. The dream Harry had had last night came flooding into his mind. Ginny was kissing him and he loved every second it. Harry felt heat creeping up his face as the thought drifted from his head. Embarrassed at his own thought, Harry grinned to his plate before him. His face reddened by every second that passed.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Ron, looking at Harry in an odd expression.

'What?'

'What's wrong with you?' repeated Ron, glancing up at Hermione and Ginny in the same odd expression. 'You've been so weird.'

Harry turned his head to look at Ron (he felt Ginny's eyes on him) 'Weird?'

'Yeah – you've been grinning to you ears last night, this morning and now. Why are you so happy?' asked Ron amiably, shoveling his chicken.

'Nothing,' replied Harry, rather too quickly. Though he shared secrets with Ron, he wasn't at all ready to reveal the dream he had had about Ginny to anyone – especially to Ron. His mouth forming a grin again but he hastily turned it into a yawn.

'Is it about a girl?' asked Ginny absently.

Harry froze in the act of swallowing his bits of steak-and-kidney pie and suddenly had a coughing fit. Ron laughed, while Ginny peered at him, concerned. Hermione however stared at him with shrewd expression.

'No – no, not a girl,' lied Harry shaking his head, once he was able to breathe properly.

'Are you sure, Harry?' asked Ginny teasingly, her eyes focused on Harry's as though trying to read his mind.

'I'm sure,' answered Harry. He regretted the words almost as soon as they were out as he detected a defensive tone in his own voice. He was horrified that Ginny would notice it.

Ginny shrugged and returned to her plate. Harry shook his head briskly turned his attention towards the teachers' table and watched as Professor Dumbledore offer Professor McGonagall a drink.

'Ginny – can you follow me for a while?' whispered a voice that brought Harry's attention back to the Gryffindor table.

Roger Davies was a few inches behind Ginny, stooping low. Harry tried not to watch as the sight of them made him wanted to break the glass in front of him.

'Sure, but why?' asked Ginny, looking up at him.

'We need to talk,' replied Roger quietly, grasping Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny rose to her feet. 'I'll see you guys around.' And she followed Roger out the Hall. Harry's eyes tailed her without him even noticing it.

'Oh no,' said Hermione. 'Something bad is going to happen. Poor Ginny.'

'What do you mean?' demanded Ron hotly. Apparently, the sight of Roger and Ginny disturbed him as much as it disturbed Harry.

'Didn't you see his face?' asked Hermione anxiously. 'He seemed hesitant.'

'Really, Hermione – it would be much better if you explain properly,' said Harry, his brows furrowed.

Well, OK,' Hermione started, putting down her spoon, 'he seemed hesitant, like he wasn't sure what to do, like it was better if he did not say anything at all. And then he said 'we need to talk' in only the softest, gentle voice a guy like him can produce.' Hermione paused to wait for Harry and Ron's response but when they kept looking at her in blank expression, she finished dramatically. 'He's going to deliver some bad news.'

'Like what?'

'I dunno. It could be anything,' said Hermione, shaking her head. 'And I hope I'm wrong.'

'I hope it's that he's breaking up with her,' said Ron promptly, smiling slyly.

'Ron!' snapped Hermione, picking up her spoon again. 'It's not funny.'

'Ginny would be heartbroken,' muttered Harry indignantly, twiddling with his fork. 'You wouldn't want that, would you?'

Ron looked at Hermione before turning to face Harry.

'Yeah, you're right. But I still think it's better if they ended this whole thing now rather than later – then the wound would heal faster,' said Ron dignifiedly.

Hermione stared at Ron in pleasant disbelief.

'Wow Ron – I dunno you could be so thoughtful,' remarked Hermione in pure amazement.

Ron grinned sheepishly, his ears pink.

'Let's go, I'm full,' announced him, getting up to his feet.

'Why don't you go first Ron? Professor McGonagall wants to see Harry and me,' said Hermione.

'Why?' asked Harry and Ron together, frowning at her.

'I'll tell you why, Harry,' replied Hermione impatiently, her brow crinkled.

Ron shrugged and waved at them dismissively before heading back to the common room.

'Why does she want to see me?' asked Harry gloomily, once Ron was out of earshot.

'Nobody wants to see you, Harry. I just want to talk to you alone,' informed Hermione.

Harry stiffened, feeling the need to be cautious. 'What about?'

'Harry, it was about a girl,' said Hermione, grinning slyly at Harry.

'What?'

'Oh Harry, the thing that Ron talked about – about you grinning to your ears – it was about a girl, about Ginny to be specific,' said Hermione briskly.

Harry hung his head and sighed. OK, Ginny didn't notice, but Hermione sure did. Had he been too obvious?

'Well – am I right?' persisted Hermione, peering closer at him.

Harry looked up, unable to contain his embarrassment. He couldn't lie to Hermione – she'd know. Harry nodded. Hermione grinned triumphantly.

'You must be so shocked when she guessed it right,' said Hermione, beaming.

'Oh – you have no idea, I though I'd get busted already,' Harry told Hermione, feeling relieved at the fact that Hermione didn't laugh at him and that he could now ask for advice.

Hermione chuckled softly.

'How do you know, anyway?' demanded Harry desperately.

'You would want to take your eyes off her sometimes, y'know,' she paused to consider the matter, '– and that flush on your face doesn't help either,' she pointed.

A weak smile crossed Harry's face. 'I can't help it – the heat rises every time she's around.'

Hermione cast him a sidelong glance and beamed. 'You really like her, don't you?'

Harry didn't even have to open his mouth to answer as the colour on his face gave him away. Nevertheless, he nodded.

'What should I do?' asked Harry.

'You should tell her, that's what you should do,' said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head. 'I dunno.'

Confessing to girls especially Ginny about his feelings wasn't exactly the simplest thing to do. He was never good around girls.

Harry's stomach suddenly gave an unpleasant lurch. 'What about Roger? What about what you'd just said? About Ginny and the bad news and stuffs?'

Hermione's face screwed up in concentration.

'Harry, I did say I hope I was wrong. And the thing is, Ginny never said she's dating Roger – we assume she is – for all we know, they might not be together at all,' said Hermione, thoughtfully.

'How is that possible? They're together all the time,' retorted Harry, the feeling of misery creeping inside him. 'Besides, didn't you tell me that she doesn't like me anymore last year?'

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth again.

'Harry, I've never said she doesn't like you anymore – I only said she's given up on you,' explained Hermione. 'And there's a difference,' she added as Harry opened his mouth once more. 'She's given up on you because you never noticed her before and she knew she'd be wasting her time if she waited for you,' Hermione finished the sentence bitterly.

Harry nodded ruefully. Hermione was right.

'But thankfully – now you've realized what a great girl she is, you could y'know – fight for her,' she continued.

Harry drew back slightly, his eyes laid on Hermione.

'Honestly, you've grown closer to her than ever before since the past few weeks,' Hermione told Harry. 'She's been flirting with you, and you didn't even notice it.'

Harry straightened up. 'What? No way – she hasn't been flirting with me,' denied Harry, though inwardly he wished it was true.

Hermione goggled at him and rolled her eyes.

'She gave you a Christmas present and she asked you to help her with her homework when she could have easily asked me,' reasoned Hermione. 'Harry, Ginny's like you for years and her face basically brightened whenever you're around.'

Harry's heart leaped. He'd seen the sense in what Hermione had said. Besides, Ginny had kissed him unnecessarily. It wasn't even for good luck or anything. She just did.

'And if it makes you feel any better – Roger's no match for you, Harry,' added Hermione as an afterthought.

Harry sniggered. He wasn't sure whether Hermione said it because he was her best friend or because it was the truth, but he appreciated it anyhow.

'Thanks, Hermione,' said Harry, clasping her hand.

'Don't mention it.'

'And don't tell Ron, please,' added Harry, inspiring a nod from Hermione.

A few moments passed in silence before Harry started again.

'So – what's going on with you and him?' asked Harry, breaking the silence.

Hermione cocked her head and her brows shot up.

'What do you mean? We're just friends,' said Hermione, trying hard to sound nonchalant. 'Pretty much the same – I fight with Ron everyday -'

'Oh – you meant Ron!' intercepted Harry, his forehead creased.

'Then, who else?'

'Hermione, I was talking about you and Viktor,' said Harry, giving Hermione a pointed look.

Hermione blushed and looked around awkwardly.

'I don't know why you'd thought I was talking about Ron, coz it's obvious that you have something going on with Viktor – **i **_not_ /i Ron,' Harry went on, his eyes looking teasingly at Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything. She shifted slightly in her seat, clearly getting uncomfortable with the situation. Harry had to stifle a laugh witnessing this. He continued to stare at her expectantly but few minutes later he gave up.

'Alright, I won't force you,' said Harry, holding both his hands up and waved them briefly.

Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

'Anyway, Harry – I'm leaving,' she said, hastily rising to her feet and hurried off.

Harry watched her trudged among the crowd to get out of the Hall. His heart swelled with hope after his conversation with her. Hermione was always right; she was always very good with emotions and feelings – she couldn't be wrong this time. Harry scanned the crowd for Ginny, but didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly energized, Harry jumped to his feet and dashed out of the Hall to the Entrance Hall, rushing to get to the Gryffindor Tower. Quite a lot of students were in the Entrance Hall, chatting away. Before Harry could climb the marble staircase, he glimpsed Ginny at a hidden corner. Ginny's smiling face was glowing. Harry peered closer. The cause of Ginny's excitement became obvious. Roger Davies was with her. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as Roger leaned closer to her. Harry knew what was coming. Roger kissed Ginny gently.

Harry whirled around at the speed of light. His heart sank. So much of Roger delivering bad news.

**i **_'What do you expect, Potter? Of course he's going to kiss her. He's her boyfriend.'_ /i Harry scolded himself.

The sight of Roger kissing Ginny drained all his happiness and hope. Harry stormed up the stairs. Anger spread through his body. He was angry with everyone – Roger, Ginny, Hermione and himself. He was angry with Roger for possessing the girl he likes, angry with Ginny for leading him on – making him think that she still had feelings for him, angry with Hermione for being wrong – dead wrong and mostly he was angry with himself for being a total fool that he was. Harry felt the walls pressed towards him. The corridor to the Gyrffindor Tower somehow seemed narrower and suffocating than he'd ever noticed before.

Entering the deserted common room sick and bad-tempered, Harry saw Ron and Hermione in the middle of a blazing row. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who was starting to have a bad Christmas. Harry dragged himself to the fireplace and slunk in the armchair. It was sickening; half an hour ago he was perfectly happy discussing the whole thing with Hermione, and now his anger reached new level by every minute.

'He's not sweet at all!' shouted Ron hotly. His face was as red as it could get.

'Oh yeah? What do you know about that!' Hermione shot back, her body trembled with anger.

**i **_'Please shut up….it's too noisy,'_ /i said Harry mentally. He buried his face in his hands. He wanted to run, yell at the tops of his lungs, bash his head against the wall – anything to erase the image he'd seen.

'You like him just because he's famous!' spat Ron.

'So what!' demanded Hermione heatedly, her voice several decibels louder.

**i **_'Shut up….just shut up…too much noise…'_ /i

'Please, Hermione – you're little _Vicky _couldn't even pronounce your name right!' yelled Ron. i '_Herm-own-ninny.'_ /i

**i **_'Shut up Ron…shut up….'_ /i

'Why do you even CARE, Ron!

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Harry jumped to his feet. His anger had reached maximum level. Ron and Hermione spun around; surprised at Harry's outburst.

'Harry, we -' Ron began.

'I'LL TELL YOU WHY HE CARES,' cut Harry impatiently, looking sharply at Hermione, 'BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU – YEAH -,' Harry turned his attention towards Ron, his index finger pointing straight at him,' AND YOU! ARE YOU TO BLIND TO SEE THAT SHE REALLY LIKES YOU – THAT'S WHY SHE WROTE LETTER TO VIKTOR IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE – SO YOU'LL GET MAD AT HER AND SHE CAN PRETEND THAT YOU'RE JEALOUS AND THAT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HER!' Harry looked back at Hermione and continued in a terrifyingly soft voice, 'but don't worry Hermione – he does like you – very much – YEAH -'

Ron gaped, speechless while Hermione crossed her arms over her stomach and gripped her elbows, wincing at every word Harry shouted. The portrait hole opened and Ginny popped through, utterly clueless about the situation.

'– and now can you guys stop bickering AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE IN PEACE!' Harry spat the last words with the intensity of an exploding grenade.

He spotted Ginny; his expression changed from anger to pain and set off the boys' stairs.

A stunned silence followed Harry's departure. Hermione looked down, Ron put his hands in his pockets, working his brain furiously for things to say and Ginny stared at them expectantly.

'Err…Gin, can you excuse us?' said Ron, filling the silence.

Ginny shrugged and reluctantly departed to the girls' common room.

'Some night Harry's having,' said Ron quietly. 'Honestly, he didn't have to shout, he could just leave the room.'

Hermione nodded. She continued to watch her feet with much interest.

Awkward silence fell over them once again.

'Hermione – I ….umm… is it true what Harry said?' asked Ron finally, running his fingers through his hair absently.

Flush of embarrassment spread over Hermione's face. Should she nod or shake her head? No – if Ron wasn't saying, she wasn't either.

'Uh – I – It's late, Ron. I'm going to bed.'

Ron looked crestfallen. He recovered quickly by taking a deep breath.

'Oh – OK,' he said, disappointed. Inwardly he swore to himself because his nerve had failed him.

**i **_'What a coward!'_ /i scolded Hermione mentally. She couldn't believe that Ron was going to let the opportunity past after everything was out in the open. Feeling angered by Ron, she turned on her heels and made her way to the girls' stairs, sadness filled inside her.

'Hermione – wait,' blurted Ron before he could even stopped himself. Ron crossed his fingers. **i **_Just get on with it, Ron._ /i

Hermione turned around slowly, restraining herself from getting her hopes high.

'What, Ron?'

'Tell me, is it true what Harry said?' insisted Ron, feeling anxious about what was about to come.

A look of pain flashed over Hermione's feature and then was gone. She was right for not getting her hopes high. Ron wasn't going to say it. Hermione studied Ron's face momentarily and looked away seconds later.

Undeterred by Hermione's silence, Ron ventured closer to her. **i **_Here goes…._ /i

'I – I just want to know if it's true,' he went on shakily, but with determination, 'coz then I can do this to you.'

Hermione didn't even have time to prepare herself when Ron bent forwards and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he glanced up at her. 'So, is it true?'

Hermione blushed furiously. Ron had just kissed her. Ron. The boy she had like since…..ever. Hermione bit her lower lip in attempt to restrain herself from jumping with joy. She smiled herself silly and moved restlessly on the ball of her toes. Finally, she nodded.

Ron could believe neither what he just did nor what he just saw. Few seconds ago he was scolding himself for his own boldness, but now glee was coursing through every part of his body that he couldn't even describe it. He slipped his arms around Hermione nervously and pulled her closer.

'So - what do we do now?' asked Hermione quietly, feeling the warmth of Ron's embrace. She was so happy, happier than when she received twelve OWLs that she felt like she'd float up to the ceiling if Ron let go of her.

'I think it's time we do this again,' said Ron, lifting Hermione's chin up and kissed her again deeply. Nothing ever felt more right than this.

Harry woke up the next morning and peeked through the hanging around his bed to find nobody else in the room. Harry put on his glasses and trudged to the windows. He stared out to the grounds, lost in thoughts. His anger had melted away and left nothing but hurt and shame. He was so used to feeling disappointed and pain, he didn't even care anymore. But he was ashamed for losing his temper the night before. He didn't know how to face Ron and Hermione after his unnecessary yelling last night. Besides, he had blurted out things that he knew neither of them would be very happy with him.

At this point, the door swung ajar and Ron walked in. Harry looked at him tentatively, feeling of remorse building inside his throat.

'Ron -' Harry managed to croak, '- I'm sorry.'

Ron closed the door and stepped forward to his bed.

'What's wrong with you?' he asked, rubbing his neck absently.

Harry wasn't expecting a question as his reply but he figured that Ron might need an explanation for his behaviour the night before. Harry stooped down and sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He blew his breath slowly, letting himself feel all the emotions he'd been trying to suppress since last night.

'I dunno – I just wasn't feeling very good about myself,' said Harry. Inwardly he cringed at how lame he'd sounded.

'Wanna talk about it?' asked Ron earnestly, settling himself next to Harry.

Harry shook his head promptly. He appreciated Ron's concern, but he was sure he didn't want to discuss anything about it – at least not to Ron.

'Look Ron – I'm really sorry about last night, I shouldn't have yelled,' said Harry finally in a hoarse whisper.

Ron peered through his fingers to his knees.

'Harry – I didn't like the fact that you lashed out on us last night for whatever reason,' he told Harry, 'but yesterday was the best Christmas I've ever had. And I owe that to you.' He looked at Harry and grinned broadly.

'What do you mean? I ruined your night,' said Harry flatly.

'No – instead you made it perfect,' said Ron, still grinning.

Harry watched Ron and had the feeling that Ron had been dying to tell him something but he was letting it slip out slowly for dramatic purpose.

'What exactly happened after I left?' demanded Harry curiously.

Ron fidgeted slightly and breathed in deeply.

'I – I – I kissed Hermione,' murmured Ron. 'She and I are together now.' He finished the words quickly and turned scarlet on the face.

Harry's jaw dropped. He was so taken aback, so surprised, so shocked, so impressed; he just couldn't find a word to say.

'No way,' he managed to say finally in a voice barely above a whisper.

'Believe it, mate.'

Harry was bursting with excitement. There were so many feelings swirling inside him, he wasn't sure what to do – scream joyously or hug Ron or just grin at him – but eventually he laughed. Watching Harry's positive reaction, Ron felt a great wave of relief as he had been worried about Harry feeling left out. He too burst out laughing.

Harry patted Ron's back. 'Good for you, mate,' he said breathlessly, extending his arm.

Ron reached out his arm and shook Harry's hand and they laughed some more. Both of them spent the entire morning with Ron confiding Harry with details about the night before.

Harry and Ron descended the boys' stairs to the packed common room to find Hermione and Ginny resting on a couch, deep in talk. Harry felt his insides squirmed. He wasn't going to spoil this for Ron. He'd been so happy for him – he won't let small matter affected his mood. Hermione spotted them and waved.

'Sit here, Harry,' called Hermione, patting the space on the seat between her and Ginny.

'No – it's alright. I don't want to be in the way,' said Harry.

'You wouldn't be in the way at all,' assured Ginny, glancing at Ron who had taken a seat on Hermione's other side.

Harry would rather sit on the floor than next to Ginny – being so close to her made his heart speed up.

'Just sit,' Ginny went on, tapping the seat.

Harry did as he was told, his shoulder brushed Ginny's and his heart leaped. He could smell Ginny's hair.

'Aren't they just so sweet together, Harry?' teased Ginny, casting a sidelong glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron was now clasping Hermione's hands.

Harry smiled and nodded fervently. 'Sweeter than sugar quills.'

Hermione giggled softly and looked at Ron who had turned scarlet around the ears. He leaned over to give Hermione a peck on the cheek, causing Harry and Ginny to groan collectively.

'Save it for later, will you?' said Ginny.

Harry felt slightly annoyed by Ginny's remark. He thought it was a bit rich coming from her when she herself had been snogging her boyfriend in public. Harry quickly shook the thought from his head. He didn't want to get all worked up again for this small thing.

They all sat in silence for sometime – Harry observed the common room, looking everywhere but Ginny's way – Ron and Hermione kept gazing at each other tenderly and blushed.

'Let's go for lunch,' announced Ginny, suddenly.

'Oh – no, I can't. I'm going to the library,' said Ron, rising to his feet.

'Umm…you **i **_meant_ /i you and Hermione,' corrected Ginny uncertainly, gesturing first to Ron and then to Hermione.

'Aah – yeah,' agreed Ron, nodding.

Harry and Ginny exchanged mocking grin.

'Alright – that's enough. There's no need to smirk around,' said Ron, annoyed. 'I'm just going to help her carry all those enormous books she's planning to bring in here.'

Hermione quickly got up to her feet and playfully swat Ron's arm. 'Those books are important, Ronald.'

Harry and Ginny exchanged another mocking grin.

'Fine – go on. Mock us. We're out of here,' said Ron, slightly amused. He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room.

'She's really taking control of him, doesn't she?' said Ginny, clearly entertained.

'Yeah – but he likes it, so it doesn't matter,' replied Harry, grinning.

'So – do you want to go for lunch?' asked Ginny again.

'No – that's alright. I'm not hungry,' said Harry kindly. He was not going to go down and have lunch with Ginny only to have Roger came and claimed her away right under his nose.

Ginny shrugged. 'Alright, then. See you later.' And she disappeared from the common room.

'Listen up, everyone,' addressed Harry, 'we've trained hard, we have the best players – and I meant everyone – the Keeper, Chasers and Beaters - '

'And only the best Seeker Hogwarts ever had,' cut Ron, grinning at Harry.

'Ah – yeah,' said Harry, embarrassed. 'Anyway, I know we're going to win this, we can do it – no excuse. So, we're going to go out there and beat them!'

'Yeah! We will!' chorused the rest of the team.

It was the day for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The match Harry had been anticipating more than anything since Christmas. He couldn't wait to beat Ravenclaw, to see Roger's reaction when their team led by him lost to Gryffindor Team led by Harry. All through the rest of the Christmas breaks, Harry had managed to dodge Hermione's inquiries about his outburst. He didn't want to talk about it so he came up with a lot of excuses. But today, he was going to let his emotions run free, he was going to show Roger who was better – and only when he had done that, he wouldn't feel so bitter about the whole situation with Ginny. He knew he'd to play much better than he had ever before – not just because he wanted to win but because Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang definitely won't let him win easily, not after what had happened between them.

So, the match started. Fifteen brooms rose up, high in the air. Harry could hear the crowd chanting. Harry felt the burning desire inside him. He couldn't lose the match – it wasn't going to happen. Harry scanned around for the sight of the Snitch. Occasionally, he shouted at Jack Sloper for missing the Bludger, resulting in Ginny getting hit by it. After another great save by Ron and Ginny's fourth goal, Harry was getting restless. He watched Cho Chang's movements. Making sure she didn't spot the snitch first. Gryffindor was leading at the moment with ninety to seventy. He did a couple of rollover, circled the game and then back to concentrate on finding the Snitch. It was after he dodged a speeding Bludger that missed his head a good couple of inches, that he saw it. The Golden Snitch. In a great rush of excitement, Harry soared up higher after the golden ball. Harry caught a glimpse of all the Chasers stopped mid-air to watch. Cho Chang seemed to have noticed the Snitch too but Harry was far ahead; putting an extra spurt of speed.

**i **_'A couple more inches,'_ /i said Harry mentally, stretching out his arm as far as he could, opening his fingers widely.

Harry felt the gush of wind slapping his face, **i **'_Come on…faster...'_ /i Before he knew it, he had closed his hand, feeling the fluttering round ball in it. The crowd was silent. Harry saw the rest of Gryffindor team raised their arm in victory. And then it registered. They won! Harry waved the snitch high above his head and the crowd exploded.

Chaos erupted all around them. Gryffindor spectators stormed the pitch, cheering and screaming their lungs out while Ravenclaw supporters were jeering and booing. The Gryffindor team sped down towards the ground, jumped off from their brooms and hugged each other; hopping up and down madly. Ron walked over to Harry, his face glowing.

'Great catch,' he told Harry, slapping him hard on the back.

'You played great too,' said Harry, catching the sight of Ginny coming over to him. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his pulse and not looked too pleased with himself.

'Good play, Potter,' said a voice that definitely wasn't Ginny's.

Harry swore inwardly and whirled around slowly. Roger Davies had appeared behind Harry smiling genuinely, extending his arm towards him. Harry scrutinized his face momentarily and ignored this gesture. He quickly made his way back to the castle. He didn't know why he did it, it was just sort of happened – it was like an impulse reaction – when you saw someone you don't like, you just didn't go and shook his hand. Besides, Harry was annoyed that Roger didn't become the sore loser he had expected him to be. Harry realized how immature his action was, but there was nothing he could have done. And Harry was aware that Ginny saw everything; maybe she too was thinking that he had acted immaturely. Harry quickened his pace to the castle; he noticed Ginny on his heels the entire way.

'Harry – wait,' she called out, catching up with him, 'why did you do that?'

'Here goes – stick up for the boyfriend,' muttered Harry angrily under his breath. He was right – Ginny obviously thought his behaviour was immature and unacceptable.

'It's kind of rude, y'know,' she went on, clearly missing what Harry had said.

If Ginny was going to take Roger's side, Harry wasn't going to make it easier for her.

'We won and Roger just wanted to congratulate you -'

'I know,' Harry snapped.

Noticing Harry's tone, Ginny hesitantly opened her mouth once more.

'What's wrong? You've been acting rather weird lately -'

'Oh yeah – of course, I'm the Boy Who Lived, remember? Of course I'm weird – always the weird one,' cut Harry sarcastically as he walked inside the Entrance Hall, not bothering to look at Ginny.

'I seriously don't know what's wrong with you, Harry – you got some problems with your temper – you might want to check on that,' said Ginny angrily, turning towards the Great Hall.

Harry glanced behind and watched Ginny stomped angrily to the Great Hall. He immediately regretted his harsh behaviour towards Ginny. Harry climbed the marble staircase slowly; completely forgotten about dinner. It wasn't Ginny's fault that she decided to date Roger. It wasn't Roger's fault for wanting to date Ginny as any boy who knew Ginny would want to be her boyfriend because she's pretty, smart and funny. It definitely wasn't anyone's fault that Ginny was not his. It was entirely his fault. Why did everything has to go wrong?

Harry walked downstairs to the common room to loud, exciting cheers from his fellow Gryffindors. Scarlet banners hung high and everyone was clutching Butterbeers; celebrating Gryffindor's win against Ravenclaw.

'Harry – we missed you at dinner,' said Dean as Harry passed him.

'I wasn't very hungry,' replied Harry, scanning around the room for Ginny.

'Here – have some Butterbeer,' said Dean, tossing Harry a bottle of Butterbeer.

Harry caught it and opened the bottle. As he took a sip from the bottle, he saw Ginny in an armchair by the fire; alone. Harry slowly made his way towards Ginny but before he could reach there, Hermione grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

'What did you do to her?' demanded Hermione angrily, looking at him straight in the eye.

'Nothing,' replied Harry defensively.

'Don't lie – she's been really upset at dinner,' retorted Hermione, scowling at him.

'OK – I said something,' admitted Harry ruefully. 'But it wasn't like bad things or insults,' he added quickly as Hermione widened her eyes in disbelief, 'I was just kind of harsh.'

'Well then go talk to her and apologize,' urged Hermione, exasperated.

Harry nodded and watched Hermione hurried over to Ron who was engaged in a game of chess with Seamus before he walked closer to Ginny. Ginny seemed to notice him as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

'Hey,' said Harry awkwardly, 'can I join you?'

Ginny nodded in silence. Harry pulled a chair and sat beside Ginny.

'Umm….you played good today,' said Harry conversationally before he inwardly cringed. **i **_Get a grip. She played great every time._ /i

Ginny glanced at him and smile wistfully.

'Ginny – I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be rude,' said Harry earnestly.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously before exhaling deeply.

'It's fine, Harry.'

Her tone was soft and sincere which relieved Harry.

'I just don't know what were you so upset about,' she went on after a moment.

Harry swallowed hard and stared down to his feet. There was so much he wanted to say, to explain to Ginny. He wanted to tell her about his feelings for her – how he loved spending time with her and how he always had a sickening feeling in his stomach every time he saw her with Roger. But Harry just couldn't make the words came out.

'Do you want to go have a walk outside?' asked Ginny uncertainly. 'I can't stand the noise any longer.'

Harry realized that Ginny was letting him off. She had noticed his reluctance.

'Sure,' he replied, grateful for Ginny's understanding.

As they slipped out from the common room, Harry glimpsed Hermione eyeing them over Ron's shoulder. Harry and Ginny strolled along the corridor; slow and quiet. A couple of fifth-years passed them and waved. Ginny waved back and smiled; they were her friends. Inwardly Harry prayed that Roger would not suddenly appear out of nowhere and took Ginny away from him. Harry immediately felt ashamed with himself. If he at least wanted to be friends with Ginny, he would have to respect her choice and decision. He wouldn't want to put her in a position – having to choose between him and Roger. Harry rubbed his stiffed neck absently and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

**i **'_It's time for you to back out gracefully, Potter,'_ /i he told himself.

'So -' Harry began, 'how was it playing against Roger?'

Ginny looked at him briefly and pressed her lips together.

'Umm….,' she started, considering the matter, 'it was great. He is an excellent player.

'Did at any point of the game, he just let you win against him?' asked Harry, prompting Ginny to shake her head.

'No – he wouldn't do that. I won't let him anyway,' she replied, 'Roger would knock me off my broom if he had to. Well, he'd knock anyone off to win.'

Harry was impressed. He remembered the time when he had played against Cho Chang; he cared too much about pushing her or knocking her off that Oliver Wood practically had to yell at him. If she was his girlfriend, he'd probably pretended to be sick so he wouldn't have to play against her.

'But maybe he won't do that if he was to play against his girlfriend,' Ginny went on, grinning, 'he's such a gentleman you'd thought he was under an enchantment or something.'

Harry racked his brain trying to make sense of what Ginny said.

'Then, why did you say he'd knock you off?'

'Because I'm not his girlfriend,' answered Ginny promptly.

Harry stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Ginny.

'You – you're not?'

Ginny nodded. Harry's heart skipped before his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

'But – but I saw you two kissing the other day,' said Harry hesitantly, suddenly worried that Ginny would say she was actually Roger's girlfriend and that she was just kidding about the whole thing.

'At the Entrance Hall?

Harry gave small nod before facing forward and started walking again.

'He was just thanking me -'

'With his lips locked with yours?' cut Harry impatiently, misery filled inside him.

'He was very happy and it was a just a swift kiss – that was his way of showing how much he appreciated my help. There wasn't any emotional connection,' explained Ginny patiently.

Harry didn't response. So many things were going through his head and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

'Have you been thinking that I'm dating Roger?' asked Ginny, eyeing Harry shrewdly.

'Not just me – Ron and Hermione too,' said Harry truthfully.

'I've thought so. That's the whole point anyway,' remarked Ginny.

'What do you mean?'

'Well – actually Roger wanted to get back together with his previous girlfriend. So, I helped him,' said Ginny, tugging her hair gently.

'By being his girlfriend?' asked Harry rather miserably. **i **'_Don't be so pathetic,'_ /i he scolded himself.

'By pretending to be his girlfriend,' corrected Ginny, as they descended a staircase heading to the Entrance Hall. 'But no – not exactly. Originally, I was just supposed to give him advices and help him make plans to try getting his girl back.'

Harry glimpsed at Ginny briefly.

Ginny continued slowly, 'But then, some of his friends from the Quidditch Team started spreading rumours that I'm dating him and one of them told me that his ex-girlfriend was jealous – so Roger and I decided that we'd just play along until that girl comes back to him.' Ginny let out a breath and smile reminiscently.

Harry felt his heart ballooned.

'So – you're not with Roger?'

'No.'

Harry blinked rapidly and felt that his heart would explode anytime soon. Blood was rushing to his cheek and heat creeping inside him. Harry suddenly felt warm though the night was cold.

'But why did you want to help Roger? He isn't even our friend.'

'Well – he isn't yours, but he is my friend,' Ginny pointed out. 'When I was with Michael, Roger was very nice and friendly to me. And we'd always discuss about Quidditch and he'd give me some friendly tips about scoring goals.'

Ginny paused and glanced at Harry briefly.

'So when he said he needed my help – I was more than willing to help him.'

'So now Roger's back with his girlfriend?'

'Yeah.'

Harry was suddenly consumed with proud and tenderness towards Ginny that he felt like giving her a big hug. Ginny was such a total sport and a feeling of shame tugged at Harry as he remembered his rude action towards Roger earlier when he was just being friendly and supportive.

'I think it's funny that his girlfriend should be jealous of me,' Ginny went on, bringing Harry back to present 'I mean, she's really pretty – Roger would definitely choose her over anyone. Compared to her, maybe I'm just – vaguely attractive.' Ginny finished the sentence and grinned, prompting Harry to shake his head fervently.

'Vaguely attractive? You're beautiful,' he blurted before turning really red on the cheek.

Ginny blushed. 'You don't mean that.'

'Of course I do.'

Ginny gazed at him and her grin lengthened.

'Thank you. That's really sweet.'

Harry noticed that her big brown eyes were sparkling. Her eyes were so inviting that he could melt into them. With her long red hair framing her face and her lips curled in a smile, Harry knew what he'd said was true. She was absolutely beautiful to behold. Under the dimmed light at the Entrance Hall, Harry could see that Ginny's smiling lips trembled slightly. Harry realized his heart was throbbing against his ribs. He smiled at her with all the feelings he could muster and took a step closer. He ran his fingers along Ginny's cheek and wave of excitement rushed through his body. He felt butterflies forming in his stomach and for a split second, he thought he'd done the wrong thing and hesitated from going any further. Ron was going to kill him. He paused and leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. She was so close now, so close that Harry felt dizzy from the sweet fragrance of her hair. He saw Ginny had closed her eyes and then their lips touched. The kiss took the breath from the back of his throat, to his heart and down to his toes. **i **_Forget Ron – I like his sister too much._ /i . Everything felt so right. When they finally parted, Harry knew not even winning the Quidditch Cup could top the kiss they shared.

Monologue

HERMIONE GRANGER

**i **_Ron's perfect! Even though he's a bit lazy and insensitive, he's still perfect! He's mine – all mine. He looks so cute with his ruffled hair and I love it when he plays chess coz he has this serious look on his face. Ron makes me happy!_ /i

**i **_And as for Harry, I'm thrilled everything turned out great. I couldn't be happier for him. I guess we're all one happy group of people…._ /i

RON WEASLEY

**i **_What have I done to deserve the beautiful and smart Hermione? I'm still slapping myself just to make sure I'm not in a dream or something. She's perfect! Though she's bossy sometimes and keeps nagging me to do my homework, she's still perfect! Actually I kinda like it when she bossed me around. And did I mention that she's really pretty when she gets mad? Hermione makes me happy!_ /i

**i **_As for Harry….I'm still debating. I guess it's great that Ginny's not with that git, Roger…I dunno…. Maybe it's going to be fun. 'Mione and me, Harry and Ginny – hey it rhymes…!_ /i

HARRY POTTER

**i **_Ginny, Ginny, Gin… What an excellent day! We won the match and I got Ginny! I'm still feeling a little bit dizzy. I'm such an idiot to think that she was actually dating Roger…I mean, he's OK and everything…but I guess Ginny likes me better! I can't wait to see her and ki….. cuddle her. I hope she'll appear in my dream._ /i

**i **_As for Ron's approval…I dunno. He didn't seem mad, but who knows? He'd probably hex me when I'm sleeping. But I don't think he'd do that. I'm his best friend – I'll take of his sister, he knows I will….._ /i

GINNY WEASLEY

**i **_Harry, Harry, Harry….What a worth of waiting! I'll be dreaming of him tonight….He made me feel dizzy….I wanna cuddle him….!_ /i

**i **_As for Ron…. I don't care. I just hope he doesn't hex Harry in his sleep or something. I mean, he can't be that selfish – he's got Hermione…let me have Harry…_ /i


	2. Confrontation Left Them In Disarray

'I'll see you at lunch, Gin,' said Harry as he leaned forward and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.

Ginny nodded and made her way to Care for Magical Creatures. Ron was watching them from the bottom stairs heading to Transfiguration classroom, his right hand clasping Hermione's hand and his left hand carrying a couple of text books.

'Don't stare at them like that, Ron,' said Hermione as she playfully swat Ron's arm.

'I'm not.'

'Yeah – right.'

'Let's go,' said Harry, jogging towards them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs and strode along the corridor to Transfiguration. Harry watched Ron held Hermione's hand and wished that Ginny was in the same classes as him, so then he could hold her hands always on their way to classes. Harry and Ginny had been together for almost a month and Harry felt happier than he had ever before. He loved every minute he spent with Ginny. He loved it whenever Ginny asked him about his day, he loved it when Ginny asked him to help her with her homework, he loved it when Ginny fussed over the state of his robes, he loved the way Ginny was always concerned about him but mostly, he just loved being with her all the time and when she wasn't around, he'd missed her terribly. Ron, so far had been a total sport. It was true that he sometimes had his brotherly moments when he'd just appeared out of nowhere so that Ginny wasn't left alone with Harry, but he had not done anything to make Harry's life a misery and Harry was grateful for that.

'Hey, Harry – where are you going? We're here,' called Ron, bringing Harry back to present.

'Huh?'

Harry realized he'd walked past the classroom as he was too absorbed in his thoughts about Ginny. Harry's face reddened.

'Where did your mind fly to?' asked Ron with a sly smile, as Harry paced back to the classroom. Hermione had already entered the room.

'Ginny,' replied Harry promptly with a sheepish grin.

'I know how you feel,' said Ron, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder and grasping it gently, 'remember when Hermione got sick?'

Harry chuckled reminiscently. He remembered the time when Hermione fell sick with cold and had to stay in the hospital wing for a day. She'd missed all her classes that day. Ron was missing her badly and just losing it. He couldn't concentrate in class or do anything right. He was also very grumpy and sure enough, he'd landed himself a detention after retorting to Snape's comment during Potions that day.

'Yeah,' said Harry as they stepped into the classroom and settled themselves at a table, before taking out the textbook. 'You were awful.'

center /center

'Why do you think Dumbledore is here?' asked Hermione during lunch as she cut roasted potatoes on her plate. 'He doesn't usually eat lunch with the rest of the school.'

Harry was wondering the same thing but he was spared from having to answer Hermione's question when Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. The rest of the students in the Great Hall fell silent at once.

'Good afternoon everyone,' said Professor Dumbledore, 'as we're entering the month February, I am happy to inform all of you that Hogwarts will be holding another ball this year, a Valentine's Ball and it's open to all students.'

Excited voices started to fill the Great Hall instantly. Few girls at the Ravenclaw table let out shrill giggles. Harry exchanged quick glances at Ginny.

'Just like the ball we had two years ago,' Professor Dumbledore continued, his voice was louder, trying to compete with the buzz of chatter filling the Great Hall, 'dress robes will be worn. The ball will start at eight o'clock on Valentine's Day in the Great Hall. So, for those who wish to attend the ball may put their names down to be handed in to your Head of House and for those who don't want to join the ball may stay alone miserably in your house common room,' Professor McGonagall looked disapprovingly at Professor Dumbledore.'– ah that's all, enjoy your lunch.'

'That settles it, another ball this year,' said Hermione, looking expectantly at Ron.

Ron was so indulged in his food that for a moment Harry thought he'd missed Dumbledore's speech. But then seconds later, Ron looked up at Hermione.

'Yeah – should be fun,' he said before frowning at Hermione, 'you're surely going with me, right?'

'Only if you ask nicely,' said Hermione, smiling slightly.

'I'll take that as a yes,' said Ron, returning to his plate.

'Hey – you still haven't asked me,' protested Hermione in mock anger.

'I don't need to – it's written all over you face,' replied Ron, grinning broadly causing Harry and Ginny to howl with laughter.

'Ronald!' snapped Hermione, embarrassed.

Harry watched as Ron chided Hermione. Though they were together, they still fight non-stop; only now they always patched things up about seconds later. Maybe that was what that made them so compatible. Harry turned his attention towards Ginny and looked at her tentatively.

'Umm…do I need to ask you nicely?' he asked in a stage whisper.

Ginny chuckled softly. 'Nope – coz I'm sure you too can read my face.'

Harry's grin lengthened. Ginny sure knew how to make his pulse speed up. He immediately felt excited about the ball and he knew it'd be so much better than the Yule Ball mainly because he was going with his girlfriend, Ginny.

center /center

'Why is it that Dumbledore wants to hold a ball this year? It's bad enough that it's a ball, but a Valentine's Ball is just **i **_worse_** /i **,' complained Dean Thomas later that night as he watched Harry and Ron engaged in a game of chess.

'Think of it as a good way to boost your enthusiasm and morale to get through the rest of this year, Dean,' said Ron as he moved a chessman forward, inspiring a nod of agreement from Harry.

'Easy for you to say – you guys don't have to worry about your date,' said Dean glumly.

'Yeah – I feel sorry for you, mate,' said Harry, grinning.

'Hopefully you can bear rejections – coz there will be many coming up,' added Ron, glancing briefly at Dean.

'Thanks Ron – that helps **i **_a lot_** /i **,' said Dean, tossing a book at Ron. 'I'm going to bed.'

Dean got up and made his way to the dormitory. The portrait hole opened and Ginny climbed in followed by Hermione. They walked over to join Harry and Ron.

'Where have you been?' asked Ron as Hermione sank in an armchair next to him.

'Library,' answered Hermione yawning widely. 'I'm so tired.'

'You should go to bed,' said Ron matter-of-factly.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she just dazed off in space, clearly deep in thoughts. Ginny seemed to be doing the same too, as she hadn't said anything since they entered the common room.

'Ginny – what's wrong?' asked Harry, noticing Ginny's silence.

'Nothing,' answered Ginny with a shrug.

Harry thought he detected a defensive tone creeping up her voice.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah,' said Ginny with a nod, before getting up to her feet. 'I'm going to bed.' And she threw her arms around Harry and squeezed him tight.

'Goodnight,' she said, letting go of Harry and departed to the girls' dormitories.

'Well – I better go too,' said Hermione as she watched Ginny climbed the girls' stairs. 'See you guys tomorrow.'

'Wait – where's my goodnight kiss?' asked Ron, trying hard to look innocent.

'You're not getting any – since you embarrassed me at lunch,' said Hermione in a superior tone before ascending the stairs to the dormitories.

Harry snickered and Ron tossed a chessman at him.

'Girls!' he muttered. 'We should leave too Harry – no point lingering around without them.'

'Yeah – let's.'

center /center

Harry walked inside the library and put his bag at a table before moving to a row of bookshelves. It was lunch time and Harry was waiting for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to join him. He searched carefully all the books along the shelves before taking out **i **_Magical World's History_** /i **. He flicked opened the book and read through it swiftly. As he flipped through the pages, he watched a group of girls behind the shelf whispering to each other and stifling giggles. Since the ball was announced, Harry kept overhearing girls talked about their dress robes and their dance partners in the Great Hall, in classes, in the library, around the corridors, basically just everywhere. Not to mention all the giggling he and the rest of the males that exist in Hogwarts had to endure. Harry wondered if Ginny did the same with her girlfriends. He figured the girls might have been talking about it too before he heard something that caught his attention immediately.

'He asked Ginny to the ball last week,' said a girl with a ponytail in a hushed voice.

'No way – doesn't he has a girlfriend?' asked another girl, her eyes wide with surprise.

'No – not anymore. They broke up a couple of weeks ago,' said a blond girl, prompting the ponytail girl to shake her head.

'But that's not the point – the point is doesn't he know Ginny's dating Harry?' she said.

'Maybe he really didn't know.'

'Yeah – maybe.'

Harry watched as the girls left the library and sat down at his table. The news that he'd just heard came as a shock as Ginny never mentioned anything about another boy asking her to the ball. He guessed that maybe Ginny had forgotten to tell him that. Harry let out an audible breath and opened the book again. He scanned through page 245 for information on The 1666 Wizard Liberation, picked up his quill and started writing on a piece of parchment. As he scrawled down the facts, he couldn't help but wonder who the guy that had asked Ginny to the ball was.

'Sorry we're late,' said Ron breathlessly as he pulled out a chair for Hermione and another one for him opposite Harry. 'McGonagall is really mad about the chaos that erupted in the Great Hall. It wasn't our fault but she still blames the prefects.'

'Ron, just forget about it. It's done,' said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

'Hermione, I wanna tell him what happened – let me talk, OK?' retorted Ron, scowling.

'Fine!'

Ron opened his mouth once more to continue his story but then Ginny arrived and sat down beside Harry. Harry was very tempted to ask her about the boy but he decided to let Ron finished. But then, he was distracted again as he glimpsed Cho Chang over Ron's shoulder, crying alone.

'And then he called him a useless no brainer git, that's when the duel started,' finished Ron finally, only to receive a silent response from Harry.

'Are you listening?' asked Ron, slamming his hands on the table; exasperated. 'What are you looking at?'

'There,' said Harry pointing over Ron's shoulder at Cho Chang.

Ron turned his head and spotted her dabbing her teary eyes with a tissue.

'I wonder what's wrong with her,' said Hermione quietly, as she too turned to look at Cho Chang.

'Bet it's about a boy again,' remarked Ron, 'remember last year?'

Ginny glanced briefly at Ron before squinting at Cho.

'Maybe you're right, Ron – coz she's broken up with Michael,' said Ginny, as she laid her eyes off Cho Chang.

Harry turned to look at her so fast; he knocked his books off the table. Harry ignored this and continued to watch Ginny.

'How do you know?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'Uh…Michael told me,' replied Ginny hesitantly.

'You still talk to that git?' asked Ron incredulously.

'Ron! Don't simply call people names,' chided Hermione, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Can you not jump on everything I said?' retorted Ron, his forehead creased.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione as they entered the quarrelling zone. Instead he stared at Ginny and swallowed hard. He was hit with a sudden realization.

'Ginny – did Michael ask you to the ball?' he asked tentatively, unsure of what he wanted to hear from Ginny.

Ginny looked surprised. Clearly she wasn't expecting the question. More like, wasn't prepared to answer it.

'How – how did you know?'

Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch. 'It doesn't matter how I know. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Coz it wasn't important,' answered Ginny defensively, tucking a strand of her flaming red hair behind her ear.

'An ex-boyfriend asked you to a ball is not important?' asked Harry incredulously. 'Well, I think it is.'

'Harry, it is not a big deal – I turned him down,' replied Ginny quickly as she noticed Harry's expression changed.

'Well, if it isn't, why didn't you tell me about it?' demanded Harry, his voice raised and blood was rushing to his cheek.

Ron and Hermione had stopped bickering to watch Harry and Ginny.

'Because I don't need to,' retorted Ginny. She regretted it as soon as the words came out.

Harry scrutinized her face for another few more seconds before bending down and picking up his books. He stuffed everything inside his bag and walked out of the room. Ginny watched him left helplessly.

'You should have not said that, Ginny,' said Hermione softly, exchanging nervous glances at Ron.

Ginny stared down at the books before her and nodded slightly. 'Yeah,' she agreed ruefully.

This was the first time Ron had ever witnessed a fight between Harry and Ginny and he wasn't sure whether they knew how to make up as he always did with Hermione.

Harry threw his bag onto his bed and stared out of the window. Today hadn't been a good day. Starting with Potions class with Snape's usual routine – which was making his life a nightmare, then Draco Malfoy's sneering – not that he'd ever pay much attention to him and finally the worst closure to an incredibly bad day, his fight with Ginny. Well, it wasn't their first fight, they had their fights before but those were usually about whether Ron and Hermione would be able to go through a day without bickering or would it be better to transfigure Snape into a vase and smashed it to pieces or into a bee and put him in a bottle, but never about another boy. Never until the point that Harry felt so mad that he'd to walk away from the argument. Harry felt angry, but it wasn't directed at Ginny; it was more to Michael Corner. He realized he was actually feeling jealous. Jealous of Ginny's ex-boyfriend. Harry was a little disappointed that Ginny didn't tell him about it.

The door swung opened and Harry whirled around to see Ginny standing nervously at the door. She closed the door and walked closer towards him. Harry leaned his back against the window, his hands in his pocket and waited for Ginny to speak.

'Harry – I'm sorry about earlier. I know I should have told about Michael, you deserved to know,' said Ginny apologetically, not daring to look up at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. Watching Ginny looking rather miserable made his heart ached. Suddenly he felt like an idiot for acting so childish and getting mad over a small matter.

'It's OK, Ginny. I really shouldn't have turned it into such a big deal,' said Harry, as he stepped forwards and reached out for Ginny's hands. 'I guess I was just…..jealous.'

'Really? You are?' asked Ginny, looking up at Harry.

Harry blushed slightly. 'Yeah.'

Ginny stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. 'That's really sweet.'

Harry's slight flush darkened. He smiled at Ginny and pulled her in a tight embrace.

'So – how was your day?' asked Ginny quietly, settling into his hug.

'Bad – but it's getting better now,' replied Harry truthfully.

The door swung opened again abruptly causing Harry and Ginny to pull apart instantly. Ron walked in, feigning surprise to see Ginny in the room.

'Is everything alright?' he asked, glancing at Harry and Ginny.

'Yeah,' said Harry, trying hard to stifle a laugh as he watched Ron's fake expression.

'Good,' he said with a sigh, 'I mean, I was just worried because of what happened in the library,' he added quickly.

'It's fine,' Harry said, but he knew that wasn't what Ron was really concerned about. He knew for sure Ron was just checking in to make sure nothing else happened. Harry shook his head swiftly and smiled to himself.

'We were just coming down, before you came **i **_barging in_** /i **,' added Ginny irritably, annoyed at the fact that Ron just couldn't leave her alone.

'Well alright then – let's go,' said Ron happily, turning on his heels and walked out of the room.

Harry exchanged a glance at Ginny and let out a laugh at Ginny's irritated expression.

'This is so unfair,' complained Ginny as she and Harry descended the stairs to the common room. 'He has no one to spy on him.'

'Don't worry – we'll continue later,' said Harry with a smile as Ron beckoned them over.

center /center

It was Saturday and Harry had informed the Gryffindor teams about the practice that was held today a couple of days before. Ron was against it from early on as he pointed out to Harry that they've trained enough and that they need Saturday to finish their piles of homework. But Harry insisted on training. Unfortunately, just as soon as they started their practice, heavy rains came splashing down. It was impossible to see what was happening around them, not to mention the strong wind that came along with the rain had consistently swayed the players' brooms, making it hard to fly around smoothly. After about twenty minutes of agony, Harry decided it would be better to just cancel the practice. Ron wasn't pleased.

'I've told you this is a bad idea,' said Ron testily, as he hopped off his brooms, all soaked and irritated.

'Ron – shut up. I know,' snapped Harry, signaling to the rest of the players to come down to the ground.

Harry, Ron and Ginny headed back to the castle without another word. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the vacant seats that Hermione had saved for them. Neither Harry's nor Ron's mood were improved when Hermione mentioned about their History of Magic's homework.

'What's that?' asked Ginny quickly, pointing at an envelope that was sticking out from inside Hermione's Transfiguration book.

'Huh? Just – just a letter from my parents,' said Hermione as she hastily poked it out of sight.

'Another letter from them?' asked Ron amiably, prompting Hermione to nod swiftly.

'Why? Is there anything wrong?' inquired Ginny, concerned.

'No – they just want to know how I'm doing.'

Ron looked up at Hermione curiously. Was it Harry's imagination or was Hermione avoiding to make eye contact with Ron?

'Ron, I'm going to the library now – are you coming?' asked Hermione finally.

'Why don't you go first? I'll come later – I need to go and change my robes,' said Ron between mouthfuls.

Hermione shrugged and rose to her feet. Ron watched as she left the Hall.

'Do you think she's hiding something from me?' asked Ron, as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

'Ron – of course not,' snapped Ginny. 'How could you question her honesty?'

Ron exhaled heavily. 'Yeah – you're right.'

Though he'd said it, Harry knew from Ron's expression, he didn't quite believe it himself. Harry wondered what triggered the question in the first place. Had something happened between them that could have make Ron paranoia?

All three of them headed to the library after changing into another robes. For some reasons, they have been spending a lot of time together in the library instead of somewhere else, like the Gryffindor common room. Harry figured it might have been due to the fact that Ron and Hermione were together and Hermione's favourite place is the library and Harry was their best friend, not to mention the amount of homework that have been mounting alarmingly – library just seemed to be the most appropriate place to spend their time. Ginny stopped along a row of shelves while Harry and Ron walked moodily towards the table that Hermione had taken over and set down their books. The towering books in front of her hid her face.

'Let me read your essay, Hermione,' said Ron glumly as soon as he took out a parchment to start on his History of Magic's composition.

'Ron - ,' Hermione started uncertainly, 'I can't - ,'

'Fine – I know,' cut Ron impatiently, 'I dunno why I even bother to ask.'

Hermione looked hurt by Ron's remark but didn't say anything. Harry got up to his feet, feeling the need to leave Ron and Hermione alone for a little while. Ron's mood wasn't getting any better and it really wasn't a good idea to test him. Harry poked his head around the shelves, looking for Ginny. At last, he spotted Ginny between the shelves, only that she wasn't alone. Michael Corner was talking animatedly with her. Harry felt jealousy creeping up inside him. Why did Michael has to be wherever she is? Ginny took out a book from one of the shelves and excused herself. Harry gathered himself and caught up with her.

'What was that about?' demanded Harry as Ginny whirled around to face him.

'What?'

'What were you doing with Michael?' asked Harry, his brows furrowed.

'Nothing, we were just talking – nothing happened,' explained Ginny patiently.

'You were flirting with him,' Harry said, scowling.

Ginny widened her eyes in disbelief.

'I was not!' protested Ginny. 'He came up to me. What do you want me to do? Tell him to get out of my face? Harry, honestly – I couldn't care less if I never talked to him again.'

Harry squinted at Ginny as if trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth, but didn't say anything.

'Harry – can you at least trust me?' asked Ginny softly, gazing directly at him.

Harry's face contorted in resentment. Ginny waited for him to response but when he remained silent, she walked over to join Hermione and Ron in frustration.

Harry followed after a moment and sat opposite her. Ron was struggling to finish his essay with many snorts of impatience and Hermione kept looking up at him nervously. Harry took out his own parchment and quill to start on his homework grumpily while Ginny lazily flipped open her book, looking sad. Tensed silence fell over them.

'Umm…Ron, let me check your work,' offered Hermione kindly, in attempt to make peace with Ron after her refusal to let him read her essay.

Ron glanced briefly at her and put down his quill. He looked heartened.

'Thanks, Hermione,' said Ron as he passed her his essay.

Hermione smiled happily and set her book aside. As she reached out for Ron's essay, her elbow knocked her books down to the floor. Ron stooped down and picked them up. As he arranged them in a neat stack, an envelope fell off from inside one of the books. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd turned the envelope around.

'Ron – give me those,' said Hermione anxiously as she grabbed her books from Ron. But it was too late. Ron had seen it.** i **_From, Viktor Krum_** /i **

'Have you been writing to Viktor?' asked Ron, suddenly severe.

'Ron, I – '

'Didn't I tell you to stop writing to him?' snapped Ron, his eyebrows knitted together angrily.

'Ron – he was just -'

'Don't tell me he was just a pen pal,' barked Ron, shaking his head. 'How many times have I told you he doesn't **i **_want_** /i **to be just your pen pal?'

People from nearby tables were starting to stare at them. Harry exchanged an anxious glance at Ginny.

'Ron, it doesn't matter – he knows you're my boyfriend,' Hermione finally managed to deliver.

'Well yeah? Did he know that I don't like him writing to you?' asked Ron, positively red with fury. 'Bet you didn't tell him that.'

Hermione's jaw hung open, she could barely speak.

'Ron, please -'

'Here you go, writing to Vicky and receiving letters from that brainless git and said that they were from your parents,' said Ron scathingly.

'Ron! He's my friend and I can do whatever I want to do and you have no right to tell me no,' retorted Hermione.

'All this while you've been lying to me!' spat Ron, ignoring Hermione's remark. 'Why?'

'Because I know you won't understand,' said Hermione desperately.

Hermione had said the wrong thing. Ron jumped to his feet, his cheeks burned.

'Of course I won't understand,' said Ron sarcastically. 'Bet Vicky would!'

Ron stormed out of the library, pushing people out of the way. Hermione followed him, leaving her stuffs behind, tears pooling in her eyes. Harry looked at Ginny anxiously, both of them clearly in the state of shock. Harry had never seen Ron so angry about Viktor before nor did that had he ever seen they quarreled over him – not after Ron and Hermione got together. Harry quietly got up and packed Ron's stuffs while Ginny did the same with Hermione's.

As he packed Ron's things, Harry let himself think. Ginny and him had been arguing over Michael due to the fact that he kept interfering, popping out of nowhere trying to get closer to Ginny or more to what Harry believed – trying to get back together with Ginny and Harry just felt terrible. And now, Ron was fighting with Hermione over a boy too which was Viktor Krum – the guy Ron had constantly trying to compete with for Hermione's affection.

Harry looked up at Ginny but he noticed that she was avoiding his gaze. Harry figured she might still be mad at him which reminded him that he too, wasn't feeling any better about the whole Michael situation. Ginny glanced at him briefly, looking disgruntled before exiting the library along with Hermione's stuffs. Harry sighed heavily.

'Ron!' Hermione called as she climbed in the portrait hole. 'Please listen to me.'

Ron stopped abruptly and turned to face her. His expression was venomous.

'Hermione – I just want to be alone, OK?' said Ron.

'No – you must listen to me first,' insisted Hermione, fighting back tears.

'I don't want to hear anything – especially about that git!' yelled Ron, 'Why do you even care explaining, anyway? I know everything.'

'Ron – please,' pleaded Hermione, 'there's nothing to be upset about.'

'Nothing?' repeated Ron incredulously, 'I think the fact that my girlfriend likes someone else is a good enough reason to be upset.'

'I don't -'

'Why don't you go back to writing love letters to your **i **_Vicky_** /i **? Since you like him so much!'

And with that, Ron stormed up the stairs, leaving Hermione stunned. Tears that she had been trying to hold dropped finally.

'Muggles! That's it,' said The Fat Lady when Harry gave her the password and she swung forwards.

Entering the empty common room, Harry looked around and he saw Hermione sitting in a corner, her face in her knees, sobbing. Harry wasn't sure what to do, and then decided to comfort her. He walked towards Hermione and knelt down besides her.

'Hermione,' he said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up and Harry saw her eyes all red and puffy, tears splashing down her front. She hugged Harry tightly and continued to sob uncontrollably.

'Harry, I – I didn't mean to upset him,' said Hermione in choked voice, her words barely distinguishable, 'I feel so -' she hiccoughed, '– so bad – ' her sobs were now louder, ' – and now – he's really mad – I never see him like that – and I'm really – scared.'

Harry felt thoroughly miserable for Hermione but he didn't know what to say. He patted her back and held her until she'd stopped crying. By then, Ginny entered the common room, walked over towards Harry and Hermione. Ginny sat at Hermione's other side and talk to her in low, soothing voice. Harry felt grateful that Ginny was there, as she would know better how to comfort Hermione.

center /center

Harry's hope of having an excellent night at the ball seemed to die before the ball even started. Ron and Hermione weren't talking to each other – Harry himself wasn't sure whether they were still together, but Ginny strongly believe they were, only they needed time to get over the fight. His relationship with Ginny wasn't improving either – though neither of them had brought up the topic of their last argument, Harry couldn't help but noticed how guarded and careful Ginny had became whenever she was near him. Not that she was the only one – Harry too was experiencing the same thing. Michael Corner seemed to appear everywhere Ginny went. Harry kept seeing him talking to Ginny. He tried to believe that Michael was the one who came up to her – as Ginny had said that herself and also the fact that it was always Ginny who shook him off first but Harry just couldn't help the feeling of insecurities and jealousy that crept inside him and that made him wonder was it only a matter of time that Ginny would shake him off too.

center /center

'Are you nervous, Ron?' asked Dean when they were in their dormitory, getting ready for the ball.

Ron didn't answer. Harry knew Ron wasn't looking forward for the ball after his fight with Hermione and he definitely didn't feel nervous as only Hermione could make him feel that way. Ron was examining himself in the mirror. He was wearing a new dress robes that Fred and George had bought him last year. Harry, on the other hand put on the same dress robes he had during the Yule Ball, wondering how on earth it still fit him. He looked in the mirror, put his hand on his head, trying to flatten his hair but failed, as usual.

'C'mon, let's go,' said Seamus, looking very dashing in his robes.

They walked downstairs and saw other people in their dress robes chatting away and looking very excited. Harry and Seamus waited by the fireplace for their partners. Ron slipped out from the common room without another word. Neville and Dean excused themselves to meet their dates from different houses. Their heads turned towards the girls' dormitories when they heard the sound of giggling. Hermione walked down the staircase, followed by Ginny, smiling and blushing. Hermione was wearing robes of pale green with little frills. Her hair was once again sleek and shiny. Hermione waved at Harry briefly and scanned around the room. A look of pain worked its way to her feature as she realized Ron wasn't there.

Harry turned to look at Ginny. She looked beautiful in her pink frilly robes. Ginny had twisted her hair up and pulled loose strands around her face.

'You look beautiful,' blurted Harry before he could even stop himself.

'Thank you, you look good too,' said Ginny, 'Shall we go now?'

center /center

The Great Hall was already packed with students in their different coloured robes, chatting away excitedly. The Great Hall looked magnificent. There were silver frost on the walls, huge sparkling Christmas trees at every entrance to the Hall, hundreds of mistletoe and the floor was covered with rose petals. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a beautiful starry night. Hundreds small round tables that seat about six people replaced the house tables. Harry and Ginny settled themselves at a table next to one that seated all Hufflepuffs. They were then joined by Hermione who looked like she'd rather stay alone in the common room and not long after that Ron came over and sat next to Harry. The atmosphere around the table was awkward. Harry struck up a conversation with Ron about Quidditch and Ginny talked to Hermione about house elves. The small talk went on longer than neither Harry nor Ginny could stand but luckily Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and the ball started. He gave a little speech, welcoming everybody to the ball and asked everyone to enjoy the feast before the dance began.

Professor Dumbledore once again had hired The Weird Sisters. Once all food had been consumed, they trooped up onto the stage, picked up their instruments. After a short greeting to everyone, they struck up a slow song. Very soon, a lot of people had come onto the dance floor. Harry invited Ginny to the dance floor, hoping that Ron would do the same with Hermione.

Harry placed one hand around Ginny's waist and held the other in his. He caught Ginny's eye and they both grinned nervously. As they swayed around to the song, Harry knew both Ginny and he had let their guard down just a little but it was enough. Harry was consumed with tenderness towards Ginny and all the memories of the past weeks came swirling inside his head. It seemed so long since the last time he'd ever felt so comfortable with Ginny and this gave him hope. Harry looked around. Seamus and Lavender were waltzing nearby – Seamus waved at him and Hermione was dancing with Justin Finch-Fletchey only reluctantly. Harry stretched his neck slightly and spotted Ron at the food table, glancing up several times at Hermione and Justin. Harry danced for another few songs, occasionally switching dance partner with Seamus, Dean and Neville, until he couldn't feel his feet anymore.

Harry led Ginny away from the dance floor back to the table. Her face was glowing with excitement and Harry was heartened that everything was turning out great. Harry turned his attention towards the dance floor and then the food table – both Hermione and Ron had gone missing.

'Harry, I hope Ron and Hermione will work things out. This ball is a great opportunity to do so,' said Ginny.

Harry nodded. What Ginny said was true, as the ball had practically made his relationship with Ginny better. Harry inwardly said his thank you to Dumbledore for the Valentine's Ball.

'Yeah,' said Harry, before leaning forward and squinted at her. 'You looked great tonight – I'm so glad you're my date.'

Ginny's heart jumped as she locked eyes with Harry.

'That's so sweet – you're looking very handsome too,' said Ginny, her lips curling in a smile as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry's face turned red. It was amazing how Ginny could successfully make him blush every time. This was going beyond his expectation. The fast song that was playing on the background somehow sounded soft and harmony. The vision of everyone around them was just a blur. It was like everyone else just disappeared. Silence fell over them but Harry didn't feel the need to converse, as the silence was cozying not awkward. Harry studied Ginny's profile. Her big brown eyes were so warm, the candles on the table lit up her long red hair and her lips were just made to smile. Ginny tilted her head and scrutinized his face. Harry hoped his expression didn't reveal the swooning sensation he felt.

'Well – let me go get some drinks,' said Harry quickly, trying to prevent heat from rising up his face again.

Ginny nodded and Harry got up to his feet. He walked towards the food table slowly, observing his surroundings. As he filled two glasses with Butterbeers, he glimpsed Ron slipped out from the Hall followed closely by Hermione. Harry made his way back to his table happily only to find Michael Corner taking a seat next to a rather reluctant – looking, Ginny. Harry stopped abruptly in his track and the joy instantly disappeared from his face. Harry squinted at them fervently before straightening up and strolling quickly to the table.

'Hey there, Potter,' greeted Michael amiably, rising to his feet and extending his arms towards Harry.

Harry put down the glasses and shook Michael's hand briefly, resisting the temptation to crush his hand. Ginny looked up at Harry nervously.

'I was just wondering if I could have a dance with Ginny,' added Michael as their hands parted, glancing at Ginny and then at Harry.

As much as he wanted to say no and took Ginny away from Michael – miles away, he couldn't bring himself to say so. It would only make him looked less a gentleman.

'Yes,' that was what he said instead. Harry had a bad feeling that he'd regret it later.

Harry watched as Michael led Ginny to the dance floor. He slunk back into the chair and sipped his Butterbeer. Harry took his eyes off them after a moment, deciding it was better that he didn't witness Ginny melted against Michael's chest as that would probably make him punch Michael.

center /center

Ron strolled across the ground slowly, not bothering to make sure whether Hermione was still following him or not. He stopped by the lake, staring down at it, completely aware that Hermione now was right behind him. The atmosphere outside was oddly silent unlike the noise that was booming inside the castle. Ron could almost hear Hermione's breathing. Ron sighed heavily before he whirled around to face Hermione.

'What do you think of me?' asked Ron suddenly in a low voice, a serious expression on his face.

'What do you mean?' asked Hermione, puzzled.

'What do you think of me?' repeated Ron, 'what kind of person am I?'

Hermione swallowed hard.

'Ron –,' Hermione started hoarsely, 'you're a great guy. You're brave, funny – you're kind and caring. I see the way you always so protective of Ginny and that appeal to me.'

'Then, why do we always fight?' demanded Ron desperately. 'Why can't we be like normal couples? Why there'll always be a constant bickering between us?'

Hermione sighed. She stared down at her feet and awkward silence fell over them once again.

'Hermione, I'm not wealthy - everything I own is rubbish, I'm not good-looking – I'm a prefect only because Harry had too many things to go through, I depended on you to pass the tests and – I i _always_ /i make u mad,' said Ron in choked voice, staring at the ground.

'Ron -,'Hermione began.

'No – listen to me first,' urged Ron, holding his hand up before Hermione's face.

'Hermione, you're the only girl who knows me for who I am. You recognized my strengths and my weaknesses. You helped me out in time when I need it the most,' Ron paused, 'I –I don't have anything to offer, I'm aware of that – but you made me believe in my talents and myself. And I believed – despite the constant bickering, you'll always have my back – I know I will.' Ron exhaled and continued with pained look on his face, 'I don't want to have to compete with Viktor coz I know I'll lose.'

Hermione looked up, biting her lower lips, trying to force back tears.

Ron stared at her for a long moment. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, he said,

'I care about you too much, it kills me.'

Hermione moved closer to Ron and rested her hand on Ron's cheeks. Ron looked up. Hermione, now standing on tip-toe, tears had dropped from her eyes, tilted her head and kissed Ron on the lips.

'I love you, Ron,' Hermione said to him through red eyes, her lips trembling as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

Instantly, Hermione felt Ron's grip tightened and she rested her head against his chest. She'd said it and she didn't regret it.

The words that flowed finally from Ron's mouth were beautiful, almost magical to her ears.

'I love you too, Hermione.'

center /center

'Thank you for the dance,' said Michael as he leaned forward to give Ginny a peck but at the same time Ginny turned her head and his lips ended up pressing against her lips. From the corner of her eyes, exactly at the same moment, Ginny saw Harry jumped to his feet and stormed out of the Hall.

**i **_'I can't believe this_,** /i **' muttered Harry angrily to himself as he stormed up the stairs.

'Harry – wait!' Ginny called as she ran along the corridor. Her hair had came down from the bun she'd spent hours perfecting it – but she couldn't be bothered about it now. She climbed in the common room and saw Harry standing stiffly before her.

'Why don't you go back making out with Michael?' said Harry angrily.

'What?' replied Ginny incredulously.

'Don't deny it – I know what I saw,' said Harry.

'No – you don't. I wasn't kissing him -,'

'Oh yeah – of course. Michael was the one who kissed you, and you can't do anything coz it would be rude to tell him to get out of your face,' cut Harry sarcastically.

Ginny froze in a state of disbelief.

'I can't believe you're saying this. You didn't even know what actually happened.'

'Well I can and I know. I dunno why you even bother to come to the ball with me anyway, if you prefer swaying and making out with Michael,' replied Harry, staring at her. There was anguish behind his stare.

'** i **_You_** /i **were the one who let him dance with me in the first place,' Ginny shot back, 'I don't want to – can't you see?'

'You're not doing a good job showing me that.'

'I know for the past weeks, you've been questioning my honesty,' shouted Ginny, 'you doubted every word I said. Why do you keep accusing me?'

'I love you Ginny – that's why -'

'No you don't!' cut Ginny, feeling the stinging sensation starting in her eyes. 'You don't love me enough to trust me.'

'Don't act like you know me when you don't, Ginny,' retorted Harry, hostility was in his voice.

'Of course I do – you're the miserable Boy Who Lived. You're the great Hogwart's Seeker – you're extremely talented in Quidditch and breaking the school rules. You're not the one who takes orders from other people and you're stubborn. Besides – you're kind, strong-willed and courageous,' Ginny paused for a moment, a scowl pressed on her feature before continuing, 'You're Harry Potter – anything but ordinary. Try and prove me wrong.'

Ginny's remark had offended Harry that he couldn't help but retort.

'Is that why you're with me in the first place? Because I'm anything but ordinary?' demanded Harry.

Ginny furrowed her brows, her lips parted.

'Y'know what – I think it's true. Coz you've liked me since before I even know you – before I even say a word to you,' spat Harry, 'you like me only because I'm the famous Harry Potter.'

Harry's words stung Ginny like a scorpion. Tears that had been clinging on Ginny's lashes finally dropped. Her forehead creased and she swallowed hard.

'I can't believe I'm hearing this. After all these years – I thought you'd know me,' she said in a hoarse whisper, 'I guess I'm wrong.'

Ginny scrutinized Harry's face momentarily.

'We're through, Harry.' As she delivered her last words, tears began to flow freely. She turned on her heels and ran to the girls' dormitory.

Harry was stunned. His heart was numb. He wanted to call her out, but he couldn't do it. This was it. This is how it ended.

center /center

Hermione walked down to the packed common room to find Ron at a table by the fire finishing his homework. The sight of him flipping his book lazily and grumpily caused her to laugh, as Ron was never thrilled to be stuck in the common room, having to finish his homework. Her mind raced back to the Valentine's Ball last night and she felt heat creeping up her face. What started as a bad day ended perfectly. They've worked things out and everything was going smoothly now. Only not exactly everything.

'Ron – I need to tell you something,' said Hermione as she sat opposite Ron, who was measuring the length of his essay.

'What is it?' asked Ron, grateful for the distraction from his homework.

'Umm….Ginny has broken up with Harry,' said Hermione quickly, hoping that if the words traveled faster, it wouldn't cause much impact.

'What!'

She obviously was wrong, as Ron's reaction was worse than she'd expected.

'Ron – please. Don't do anything – please do not interfere,' pleaded Hermione immediately as Ron's expression changed.

'But – but,' spluttered Ron, 'why?'

'I don't know, she didn't tell me. But Ron please – promise me you won't go confronting Harry about this,' replied Hermione fervently.

'Why can't I?' demanded Ron impatiently. 'She's my sister and he's my best friend.'

'That's why you can't do that! He's my best friend too and you're my boyfriend – I don't want to be in a position where I have to choose between you two,' explained Hermione, casting Ron another pleading look.

Perhaps the term 'boyfriend' had calmed Ron a little bit as he didn't say anything anymore though his face was still contorted in a mixture on disappointment and anger. Instead, he went back flicking his book frantically before shutting it with a snap seconds later.

'But if you really have to choose between Harry and me, who would you choose?' asked Ron, squinting at Hermione.

'Ron,' started Hermione, slightly embarrassed, 'of course I'd choose you.'

A broad grin crossed Ron's feature, 'I've thought so.'

'Just promise me you won't go confronting Harry, OK?' said Hermione, slightly amused by Ron's reaction.

Ron drew back slightly and reluctantly he said, 'Fine – I won't.'

'I'm sure they're going to work this problem out,' said Hermione evenly after a moment.

'How do you know? Harry's not the type that'll apologize – he never did,' said Ron dejectedly, looking up from his book.

'Why are you saying this like it was Harry's fault?' said Hermione, her brows crinkled.

'I dunno – you tell me,' replied Ron irritably, 'Whose fault was it?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I've told you – I don't know.'

The portrait hole opened and Harry climbed in. He spotted them and waved his hand at them briefly before departing to the dormitory. He didn't feel like talking to either one of them. As he climbed the staircase, he wondered if Ron knew about what happened between him and Ginny last night. From Ron's stiff expression just now, he reckoned Ron had known. Harry threw himself onto his bed and sighed heavily. He'd woken up really early this morning to have a walk outside on the grounds to avoid having to talk to Ron or accidentally bump into Ginny. All the feelings that were swirling inside him were wearing him down and now he was feeling so tired. The last vision he saw before he drifted to sleep was Ron poking his head into the room.

center /center

'Ginny,' called Ron softly as he bend down and wrapped his hands around his sister. 'Why are you crying?'

Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into Ron's chest. She kept crying for what seemed like a long time.

'No – nothing,' she said to Ron as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before sitting up straight. 'Let's go, Ron.'

Harry walked out from the common room irritably clutching a broomstick. He had waited for Ron for half an hour to head to their Quidditch practice but he didn't show up. It had been a rather mournful and frustrating week for Harry. His temper was constantly close to surface and he felt like he'd lash out at the first person that got on his nerve. Ron acted normally around him – at least that what it seemed on the outside. They still played chess together, complained about their hefty amount of homework and joked around – only now all of that didn't feel genuine, like Ron was forced to spend time with him. Right now, Quidditch was the only thing that made Harry happy and that he had control of.

Harry arrived at the changing room and waited for the rest of team. After about fifteen minutes, the room was filled with Gryffindor players and Ron and Ginny were the last ones to arrive. Harry felt an odd tingling sensation in his stomach. He addressed his team and discussed their game tactics. The team walked onto the pitch and Harry saw Hermione on the stands, waving frantically at Ron and him. He kicked off from the ground and their practice was off to a bad start.

'Sloper! Keep your eyes on the Bludgers!' yelled Harry for what seemed like the ninety-seventh time.

'Harry – go easy on them,' Ron told him as Harry did a couple of loops around the hoops. 'Practice should be fun.'

'Fun isn't going to get us a win against Slytherin, Ron,' replied Harry before soaring through the players to the other end of the pitch.

'What are you doing, Kirke?' came Harry's voice again that magnified throughout the stadium.

The practice ended with everyone looking equally disgruntled and irritated. Harry lingered in the changing room, immersed in the feeling of frustration. Even Quidditch saddened him now.

'Harry, what was with all the yelling?' asked Ron curiously as he wiped his broomstick clean, glancing briefly at Ginny who was fidgeting with her robes at a corner furthest away from where Harry was sitting.

'Ron, please – don't start,' moaned Harry exasperatedly, burying his face in his hand.

'Start what?' replied Ron sharply, 'I was just asking coz you never this strict on them before. Today, you looked like you're going to hex the next person who made a mistake.'

Harry suddenly felt a twinge of anger. Ron didn't seem to realize he was partially responsible for Harry's intolerable mood today. If he hadn't stood him up earlier or perhaps hadn't been treating him coldly for the past week, he would probably be in much better mood.

'Do you hate me, Ron?' blurted Harry unconsciously. He regretted the words almost as soon as they were out. He didn't want to start a fight with Ron but at the same time he wanted their friendship back to normal – back to when nothing else mattered.

Ron looked up from his broomstick. 'Of course not.'

'Then why are you acting like I've done something wrong to you – like I'm to blame for everything?' demanded Harry impatiently, feeling his stomach lurched.

'I'm not!' protested Ron, putting down his broomstick. 'Where is all this coming from?'

'From you!' snapped Harry, losing his temper. 'You don't want to spend time with me – even when we were doing something together, I can sense that you dreaded it – from your stiff expression and fake laugh.'

Ron cocked his head and stared at Harry. Harry noticed Ron's ears were turning scarlet.

'Harry – what's wrong with you?' Ron asked loudly.

'Ron, you can just tell me if you hate me or something, I can take it,' shouted Harry assertively, 'you don't have to pretend or feel sorry for me that I won't have any friends – I don't need it.'

Ginny had stopped whatever she was doing to watch Harry and Ron. At the same time Hermione arrived at the changing room, searching for them.

'You're mental, Harry – that's what this is -'

'I was waiting for you earlier – like we promised, but you didn't show up,' added Harry testily, 'was that your way of telling me that you'd rather just stay away from me? Coz y'know what – I got the point. You don't have to force yourself to please me or whatever you were doing all this week.'

Harry scrutinized Ron's face momentarily, feeling the satisfaction of seeing Ron's furious face. Finally, he'd know exactly how Harry felt. Harry let his lips twitched in a wry smile as he turned his back to Ron.

'Harry -' came Ron's voice after a moment.

Harry whirled around and suddenly without warning; Ron's fist flew up in front of his face, his balled hand pressed against Harry's nose. Harry felt agonizing pain seared through his head and he fell backwards against the cupboard.

'Ron – no!' yelled Hermione and Ginny at the same time, as they both tugged at Ron's robes and grabbed his hands, restraining him from throwing another punch at Harry.

'Before you come to any conclusion – you'd want to investigate things first, Harry!' hollered Ron, stumbling slightly as Hermione and Ginny's grip on his robes tightened. 'You want to know why I didn't show up? Perhaps because I was comforting my sister who had been crying her eyes out all day and for the past week over you!'

Harry winced slightly at Ron's tone and scrambled back to his feet. Ginny loosened her grip on Ron and stared down.

'I don't spend time with you coz I feel sorry for you – I did it coz you're my friend,' continued Ron, still positively shouting, 'So you should know that I don't hate you, Harry – but you just made me have second thoughts. Don't think that you're the only who has everything went wrong for him and has a miserable life. This isn't just about you - you're not the only one who suffers around here.'

And with that, Ron took his broomstick and left, pushing Hermione and Ginny out of the way. Hermione and Ginny gave Harry one last look and followed Ron anxiously. Harry unconsciously wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand and sat down again on the bench, replaying the conversation over and over again in his head until he came to realize what Ron's point was.

Harry walked out from the hospital wing and rushed to the Gryffindor Tower. He just went to see Madam Pomfrey to stop the bleeding and get a potion to reduce the swelling of his nose. She'd asked him about what happened and he lied by saying that he slipped and fell flat on his face. Entering the common room, Harry looked around for Ginny but didn't see her anywhere. He crossed the room towards the girls staircase, craning his neck to see if she was anywhere around the area. But she wasn't and Harry was desperate to talk to her and he was resolved to a solution.

'Hermione!' shouted Harry from the bottom stairs heading to the dormitory, 'Hermione!'

Harry heard a door open and click shut upstairs and waited. Few seconds later, Hermione popped in front of him.

'Harry – oh good! You're alright?' said Hermione, tracing every inch of Harry's face. 'I really don't know what's wrong with Ron -'

'I'm fine,' intercepted Harry, 'is Ginny upstairs? Can you call her for me?'

'Sure,' replied Hermione kindly, 'you just wait here.'

Harry waited anxiously and paced back and forth. He felt his heart throbbing against his ribs violently and he took a couple of deep breath to slow down his pulse. After what seemed like forever, he heard a voice that melted his heart instantly.

'Harry,' called Ginny softly as she descended the staircase, 'are you OK?'

'I'm – I'm good,' said Harry, nodding fervently as he suddenly horrified of how ridiculous he must have looked circling the place with his currently oversized nose. **i **_'You already looked like a fool earlier, it wouldn't hurt if you're still an idiot now_** /i **_,' _said Harry to himself.

'So -,' started Ginny uncertainly, 'why do you want to see me?'

'Ginny – I'm sorry.'

'What?' said Ginny in a soft whisper.

'Ginny – I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you cry – and I'm sorry for everything that I've done,' said Harry ruefully, as he felt his palms started sweating and his stomach doing a summersault for the seventh time.

Ginny stood staring down at her feet silently. Harry took this as a sign to keep talking and make things right.

'I know I've been selfish but I want to work things out now,' said Harry as he stepped closer towards Ginny, 'and I want to tell you something that I haven't been able to deliver properly before,' Harry paused for a moment to try and get a glimpse of Ginny's expression but she kept staring down and Harry couldn't make out her face, so he breathed in and continued, 'I love you, Ginny – I really do.'

Harry felt a great wave of relief rushed through his body as soon as the words left him. He never said those words to anyone before except maybe to pictures of his parents and Sirius but he never felt so sure about anything else. But at this exact moment, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Ginny finally looked up and Harry saw that she was shedding tears. He didn't know what to think or even if she felt the same way. Ginny slowly moved forward, stretched her neck slightly as Harry unconsciously leaned forward, thrilled to once again feel Ginny's lips against his. When they finally parted, Ginny ran her finger over his cheek gently.

'Promise me you won't doubt me anymore,' said Ginny, as a smile worked its way onto her face.

'I promise,' said Harry as he reached out and put his arms around her, pulling her in a hug. 'Besides, it would be dumb for me to do that again – because Ron's punch was really painful, I don't think I wanna get another one of that,' Harry said it with a straight face and they both burst out laughing.

'Was it really that bad?' asked Ginny softly into his chest.

'Yeah – did you know if maybe he had been working out during the summer?'

'Ron? Work out? Summer? – No way.'

Harry snorted. 'I've thought so.'

'Hey Harry – I love you too.'

center THE END /center

center /center

center Monologue /center

center u Hermione Granger /u /center

**i **_Aaaawwww, the Valentine's Ball was just awesome. I couldn't believe how everything turned out just amazing. Hopefully Dumbledore will have more balls coming up – I can't wait. Ron is such a wonderful boyfriend though he's crazy at times as he'd shown earlier when he punched Harry – but I love him nevertheless! Ron makes me happy!…..and sad sometimes._** /i **

**i **_And what's better than to have someone else feels the same happiness you feel. It's funny how everything worked out between Harry and Ginny after the incident in the changing room. I guess if two people were meant for each other – they'd come around eventually._** /i **

center u Ron Weasley /u /center

**i **_What a crazy month this has been! It's so crazy and it had drained all my energy. But it was all worth it when Hermione said those magical words. Haha – too bad Viktor isn't getting any of that! Hermione is wonderful and I just love her….so much…_** /i **

**i **_And I always thought violence won't solve any problems – and it's actually true, remembering all the times Harry and I got into trouble for hitting that smug, Malfoy but surprisingly this time around it worked! But it wasn't Malfoy who was beaten; it was Harry who got punched by none other than…..me. He solved all the misunderstandings between him and Ginny and they were back to loving each other just as I love Hermione but maybe not as much and I've forgiven him and he's forgiven me for punching him – so everything's back to normal…only more exciting._** /i **

center u Harry Potter /u /center

**i **_Ginny, Ginny, Gin…. I don't even know where to begin….love her… love her…love her…._** /i **

**i **_Ron…He'd gone mad earlier. He punched me, he actually punched me. It's really true that it was painful; I really don't know when he gets this strong. Perhaps it was the feeling of fierce protectiveness of her sister. I don't blame him anyway….it sort of put me back to my senses…. But seriously, I don't want to get another one of his punches. One was bad enough._** /i **

center u Ginny Weasley /u /center

**/i **_Harry, Harry, Harry…...I can't believe what just happened. It's like it wasn't even real. But it was real……and I loved it! More like, I love Harry._

_Ron….he had gone mental earlier. I dunno what's got into him, he punched Harry….But I should be grateful – he did it for me, and in the end everything went absolutely right. He's great – though he got on my nerve sometimes – but he's still cool. Only I'm hoping that he'd stop spying on Harry and me after this. OK, I have great brother, wonderful girlfriend and the most awesome boyfriend ever – my wish list has been fulfilled…at least for the time being. _**/i **


End file.
